Wolf Unleashed
by legxcyhaiz
Summary: Jane's Sister is an experiment and agent for HYDRA. The Avengers are put on a mission to capture her and to try and bring her back. Loki, who is a part of the Avengers, takes an interest in Jane's sister. However, she doesn't even know who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a story that I've posted on Wattpad and decided to post it here too so…. Enjoy?** **J**

 **Prologue (Loki's POV)**

"Amber Jade Foster" Fury announces.

A confidential folder was slammed down in the middle of the table and slid across in front of Tony. Tony dropped his legs from the table and took the folder. We all looked questionably at Fury who had a serious face like always.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked, watching Tony flip through the folder. Fury pointed to a girl behind him and she stepped out, revealing herself as Jane Foster.

"Jane?" Thor sits up in surprise.

"Thor" she nods at him.

"Hey big guy" Came another voice from behind Fury and Jane rolls her eyes.

"Darcy!" Thor says in surprise.

"Save you talks for later, Jane has something to tell you, concerning that folder Tony has" Fury eyes Tony as Tony shuffles through all the documents. He gestures for Jane to talk.

"Okay well um. I have a sister. She is 5 years younger than me and her name is Amber. She was taken from us when she was 10 and we haven't seen her since until now"

"You have a sister? And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Darcy looked at Jane in disbelief. Fury gave Darcy a glare and she shut up.

"This is your sister?" Bruce asks as he picks up a picture from the pile Tony made. He holds it up and shows Jane. Jane nods sadly as Bruce passes the photo around. When everyone sees the picture, they look at it in shock. When the picture comes to me, I look at it closely.

She looked like Jane but younger. Her hair was a much darker brown than Jane's, she had dark eyes that almost look black and piercing. But one thing that was different was that she had dog ears.

I look to Jane. "Why does she have dog ears?"

Jane shrugs but Fury answered for me. "Because we believe she was taken by HYDRA and they used her as an experiment"

"And? Why are we being told this?" I ask, frowning.

"Because _Loki_ , she is now a target of SHIELD. She has been spotted stealing our weapons from our base down in New York and has been killing our agents down there. We are expecting her to attack Stark Tower next for his technology. I need you all to put a stop to this. Take her up here for questioning" Fury tells everyone.

"But please, don't hurt her" Jane puts in.

"Don't worry Jane, we will get your sister back in one piece and alive" Tony says, giving a slight bow. We all roll our eyes and Fury dismisses us to Stark Tower.

"Jane, we will make sure we won't harm her, I promise" Thor gives her a kiss and I roll my eyes.

"Please Thor, save that for later when I am not in your presence"

"Sorry brother, come. Let us get Jane's sister" he puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the door.

I shrug his arm off my shoulders and glare at him as he laughs and continues walking in the direction the Avengers took. We took one of the jets down from the Hellicarrier and Nat piloted the jet towards Stark Tower. Landing on the pad, we exited the jet and walked inside Tony's main room on the top floor.

"Anyone want a drink?" he asks, walking over to his bar where he pours himself a drink.

"I would, but I have a job to do" A voice said from the shadows, almost like a growl. We all turn in the direction of the voice and raised our weapons.

"Show yourself!" Hawkeye hisses towards the shadow. In one quick movement, all of our weapons were taken out of our hands and dropped to the floor in front of us.

"I would, but I have a job to _do_ " the voice growled again. We all look at each other in disbelief as she had managed to take Mjolnir from Thor as well. No one could do that but only those worthy!

"Are you Amber?" The Captain asks, stepping forward a little towards the weapons.

"Yes, I am. Why would you want to know _Captain_ " She growls out a little louder as she notices Steve step closer.

We all looked at each other with faces of uncertainty. Bruce goes to speak. "We have come to take you back to SHIELD for your crimes"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going. You're wasting your time here" Though she is covered by a shadow, we can see her piercing black eyes glowing. To be honest, it even scared me.

"You can surrender now or we will have to take you down and drag you ourselves back to SHIELD" Black Widow warns.

I see her eyes narrow and she gives us a low growl, a warning. "How will you be able to take me down when you don't have any weapons?"

"Loki" Tony points to me. Her eyes shift to me and it's like she has just noticed me.

"And what will you do Frost Giant?" She snarls towards me. Everyone, including myself look shocked at how much information she knows about us. What else does she know?

I recover from my shock and teleport to the weapons, giving them back to the Avengers who arms themselves for a fight. Tony calls for his armour and we prepare our weapons.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me? Scare me?" She laughs, almost menacing.

"This is our warning, you either surrender or we will knock you out" Tony says through his armour.

"Fine" she steps out of the shadow and I think we all take a second to look at her. She looks different from the picture we saw at SHIELD. Her ears were like a wolf's ears and she was quite tall. She then also had a black bushy tail behind her that was as long as her legs. I believe if she was standing next to me, she would be just below my nose. Her dark brown hair is now black and when she growls at us, she has extremely sharp dog like fangs.

Tony is he first to speak after our silence. "You look way different compared to your sister"

At this, she frowns. "I have no sister"

We all look at each other once again. Thor then asks, "Do you not remember Jane?"

"I think you have the wrong person, I have no siblings. I am an only child" We all watch as her nails become slightly longer and sharper like her fangs. "Now as I said in the beginning, I have a _job to do_. Get out of my way"

"Sorry, we cannot allow that to happen ma'am" Steve is first to attack by throwing his shield at her and we watch as she grabs it and throws is back towards him with incredible speed and power.

"I told you, get out of _my way_ " She almost barks at us.

"Avengers! Attack!" Tony orders. He then adds "Sorry for this Jane"

Thor throws his hammer at her but she grabs it and throws it back at him, the same way she did with the shield. Tony shoots energy beams and Clint fires arrows at her but she slices them all with her claws. Nat goes in for close combat but it was a big mistake. As soon as Nat goes for a punch, Amber grabs her fist and throws Nat into Steve and they both fly into the wall.

Bruce goes all Hulk but not even he is any match for her. It's like she is a super soldier like Steve but a much better version. It went on like this for a while until I finally gave up from watching them all fail. I look around to see a gun that was used for darts. Nat must have dropped it from being thrown around.

I run for the gun and aim it for her arm. When she doesn't see me, I pull the trigger. The dart flies by in speed but my eyes widen when her hand grabs the dart in the very last second. She looks at the dart then up to me. She gives me a smirk and throws the dart at the hulk who was about to launch at her.

The sleeping darts made by SHIELD were meant for creatures like the Hulk. We all watch as the Hulk transforms back to Bruce and knocked unconscious. Amber turns her attention to me and runs at me, her claws narrowly missing my face.

I teleport behind her and throw a punch but she turns around quickly and grabs my fist. She twists it behind my back and pushes me to the floor. I groan in pain as she pushes my arm further into my back.

I manage to teleport once again out of her grasp and duplicate myself around her. I gesture to Clint to shoot her with his arrow that is like the sleeping dart when she is distracted and he nods. My clones and I close in on her and she slashes each clone but is unsuccessful. When she is fully distracted by my clones, Clint releases his arrow and it hits her right shoulder.

She growls when she sees the arrow. She rips it out and throws it to the ground. She goes to launch at Clint and we all get scared, thinking that the tranquilliser didn't work. But then she falls to the ground and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I make my clones disappear and Thor walks up to Amber.

"And Jane said not to harm her" Tony laugh but then winces in pain. "She managed to knock Hulk out and injure all of us!"

"I believe HYDRA is behind all of this. She must have been their lab rat and now they are using her to steal weapons from the most guarded places" Steve said.

"It's like what they did to Bucky. They wiped her memory and replaced it with tasks for her to do" Nat inputs.

"So she's like a robot with commands in her brain?" Thor asks as he picks her up from the floor after checking she won't wake.

"Something like that. Steve, take Bruce and we can meet Fury back at base" Clint uses his earpiece to contact Fury and he nods and gestures us to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It has been a few hours since we captured Amber and Fury ordered Thor to bring her into the cage they held me in a few years back when I tried to take over Midgard. Jane and Darcy weren't allowed to see Amber yet and they haven't been informed either about anything on her.

All they know is that we are still after Amber. Bruce had woken up on the flight back and he had asked what had happened after he was knocked out. We gave him a brief description and he looked at Amber warily. To be honest, we are all quite afraid of her.

Right now, we were watching her from the outside of the cage waking up. It was quite weird for me to be standing on the other side of the cage. I remember it like it was yesterday. Fury pointing to the control panel and saying I was the ant and that was the boot. Then I remember revealing my plan to Nat and killing one of their agents.

It took a while for the Avenger's to forgive me for everything I did. It took even longer for Clint and Nat to trust me with things. I am no longer the bad guy I once was. I have changed. At first, Odin gave me the punishment of helping Earth after what I have done. But now, I do it because I want to. I want to prove to Odin that I have changed.

Amber slowly opens her eyes and groans as she sits up. She looks around slightly confused until her eyes land on us. Her demeanour changes almost immediately and she growls at us, showing her fangs. She lashes out at us, we all flinch at the anger she holds. I am glad that there is glass between us or else we will be dead for sure.

I look to Fury who looks like he is assessing her and her movements. All we can do is watch as she fails to break the glass. When Fury had enough, he steps towards the glass. Amber stops attacking the glass and stares at him. He then looks surprised at her for a split second when she spoke.

"They told me you are a dangerous man and if I should see you, I should kill you"

"Who told you" Fury demands.

"HYDRA" She smirks as she watches his face fall, along with a few of the other Avengers. I don't know much about HYDRA, other than the fact that they are the enemy.

"Do you know about the experiments?" Steve steps up.

"You mean the Winter Soldier? Sure I do" Steve frowns and steps back. "Let me out. Now"

"I cannot do that. You are a threat, you must be kept under control" Fury walks over to the control panel. "If you do anything, I can press this button and you will fall to your death"

The ground opens from underneath the cage and she looks down, showing no fear. She just shrugs and sits on the floor, calmer than before. "I will find a way out, and when I do" She points at each one of us, her eyes landing on me longer than the rest making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "You had better watch out"

Fury orders all of us out and we walk into the meeting room. Tony speaks first. "She works for HYDRA, they have brainwashed her, there's nothing we can do"

"There is something we can do to regain her memories HYDRA buried" Nat says. She motions to Bruce who fixes his glasses and clears his throat.

"Well I have been trying experiments for a while on memory regain for people like Amber. Since Bucky, I have managed to come up with something that will help regain her memories faster" He explains.

"So basically it will speed up her way of remembering?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, so say she sees Jane. Normally it will take her a while to remember who she is but giving her the boost, she will remember Jane but doesn't know where from. And it will take a while to fully remember everything. But she has to be close to people and things she grew up with to remember"

"So we should bring Jane here?" Thor asks, slightly defensive. Of course he is protective of his mortal.

"Yes, Jane needs to know. They are sister's" Bruce nods.

"Then it's settled. Bruce, get your experiment ready and we will bring Jane in tomorrow" Fury says, walking out of the meeting room to who knows where.

Soon everyone slowly disperse into their own ways and I walk towards the cage. For some reason, Amber intrigues me a lot. Soon enough, I find myself facing her. She looks at me with curious eyes. Her eyes, it's like staring into a black galaxy. I am slightly confused as to why her eyes are black but I like them.

"What do you want god of lies?" She slightly growls, but is slightly calmer than before which is quite frightening. I am not used to seeing the calm side of her.

"I'm not sure, you just intrigue me. That is all" I say truthfully.

"You speak the truth? Since when?" She walks closer to the glass.

"Since I served my punishment here in Midgard" I watch as her ears twitch a bit and her tail swishing side to side.

"You are the one they told me about too. You tried to take over this city but failed"

"Yes" Is all I can say. I wonder just how much she knows about all of us. That means HYDRA knows a lot about us.

"Why are you really here? To get information out of me?" She snarls, showing her fangs once again.

"No" I raise my hands up. "I told you. I came because I'm intrigued by you"

She calms down a bit and looks at me, narrowing her eyes. "Why would I intrigue you?"

"I don't know" I shrug. I am about to say something else when I hear Fury's voice over the speakers.

"Loki, get out of there right now" I sigh and look to Amber who is now sitting down in the middle of the cage once again, her eyes closed.

"Better listen to the big boss" She smirks and I take one last look at her before leaving the room and bumping into Thor.

"Brother, why were you with Amber?" He looks at me suspiciously with eyebrows raised as if suggesting something. Probably because I don't normally take interest in other people, especially women.

"Why not? Am I not allowed to be interested in people such as her? She has the physical features of a wolf Thor. Doesn't interest you at all?"

"I guess so, but she is dangerous to be around. Come, we are to go to the lab" he leads me towards the lab and we meet up with Tony and Bruce.

"So everything is prepared, all we need to do is make sure the cage is closed and this tube is able to connect inside so we can release the gas." Bruce tells us, holding up a tank and a pipe.

"I can attach the pipe in but someone has to keep watch over Amber as we release the gas" Tony says.

"I can distract her for now until you release the gas" I volunteer.

"Good, I have to go and visit Jane back in New Mexico and bring her here for tomorrow" Thor walks out and Tony gets his stuff ready.

Bruce walks with me to the cage while Tony brings the tank around the back. Bruce shows me the button I must press when Tony gives us the 'ok'. Bruce walks out to watch the camera in the security room and I walk closer to the cage.

"Amber?" I call out to her. I watch as her ears twitch and her tail give a slight movement. I wonder what her tail would feel like if I were to run my hands through her fur. I then mentally slap myself, why would I think that?

"What do you want?" She snaps, probably because I woke her. Her eyes narrow down at the sight of me. Her eyes, I could stare into them all day. Another mental slap, why!?

"I came to talk. Can I not do that?" I waiting for Tony to give me a signal. I watch as Tony sneaks around, plugging stuff in and doing whatever.

"I guess, no one drops by to talk to me when I was in HYDRA" She looks kind of sad I think. I can't tell as she hides her emotions quite well.

Tony gives me a thumbs up from the back and I slightly nod. "I'm sorry"

She looks at me with what looks like to be a small smile and I take a deep breath and press the button behind my back. I watch as she begins growling at the gas that is visibly filling the cage. She begins coughing wildly and collapses to the ground.

When we believe she is knocked out, Tony presses the button that reverses the gas to be sucked back up. I step towards the glass and Bruce is near the control panel. Bruce opens the cage for me to step in. I walk over to her unconscious body and check her pulse. "She is breathing normally but I believe she will be knocked out for a while"

"That's good. It will take a while for the effects to kick in" Bruce says, writing some things down.

"Good job guys. Now we wait for tomorrow. Who's up for shawarma?" Tony rubs his hands together.

"Sure, why not" Bruce and I agree. I walk out of the cage and Bruce closes it. Tony calls the others for shawarma and we take our leave. I take one last glance at Amber before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 (Amber POV)**

I slowly open my eyes but quickly shut them as the bright light above me burns. I blink rapidly to adjust to the bright light and sit up but groan as soon as I do. My head throbs terribly and I can't stand it. I growl remembering the last face I saw was the God of lies. He did this!

I sit up against the glass wall and think of multiple ways of getting out. I have tried to scratch my way out but that didn't work. When I get my claws on that God, I will kill him! The pain in my head lessens and I lean my head back against the glass. I bring my tail closer to me and run my hands through it, brushing out all the knots.

I need to complete my task. I need those weapons from Stark Tower but I'm stuck here. What would Strucker think? I have never failed him, ever. If he knew I have been caught by the enemy, he will shock me like what they did to the Winter Soldier as punishment. It has happened to me once when I failed him. I cannot allow that to happen again.

I growl, thinking of how useless I feel in this cage. I feel like a caged animal. I twitch my ears when I hear the doors on the outside open and I shoot up from my spot, walking closer. As soon as I see those emerald green eyes, I growl, showing him my fangs.

He flinched for a split second and I smirk, knowing he fears me. They all fear me, I can smell the fear from miles away. He raises his hands in surrender. "I have brought a friend"

"Why? To gas me again?" I snap, walking closer to the glass.

"No, to help you" He tells the truth.

I frown and narrow my eyes. "I don't need help from anyone"

"It's more for your memory" Another voice says from the door. I growl at whoever it is and I see them flinch. Good.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk" he holds a clipboard and writes a few things down.

"I have heard of you creature. You are that green beast that tried to take me down." I look at him, thinking of ways to use him in my plan of escape.

"Well we have brought someone to help boost your memory gain" He takes his glasses off and gestures towards the door.

I look behind him to see a familiar woman, but I can't put my finger on it. She walks towards me nervously with the other god, Thor behind her. He reassures her and gives her a little nudge towards me.

She walks closer to the glass and looks at me, I do the same. She doesn't look anything like me. I am probably a head taller than her, she has brown hair and different coloured eyes. I watch as she puts her hand up to the glass and I stare at it.

"Amber?"

I growl a bit, why does she seem so familiar?

"It's me, Jane. I'm your older sister" This Jane says softly.

I step towards the glass until I am right in front of her. I see a slight fear in her eyes. I tilt my head to the side. "Jane?"

"Yes I am Jane, do you remember me?" She looks hopeful.

I shake my head and swish my tail a little. I see her head fall in disappointment. "But you do look familiar, I don't remember"

She turns towards the three men I forgot were there and she gives them a thumbs up. Then she shoos them out and I look at her in curiosity. The three men leave, the two gods giving one last glance before leaving.

She turns back to me. "I hope you don't mind if we could talk a little?"

I slowly nod and sit myself on the floor of the cage. She then tells me the story of her little sister, which is me but I don't remember. She told me that I am 5 years younger than her and that when I was 10, I got abducted by men. She said she has been looking all over for me since then. She became a scientist because of me, hoping to use her technology to find me. That's when she found SHIELD and asked to help. They told her they had spotted me a few times stealing from their base but unsuccessfully captured me. When they recently found leads to me going to Stark Tower, she was happy that she can get her sister back. But I feel like I disappointed her because I can't remember anything.

She looks at her watch and her eyes widen as she looks at the time. "I'm sorry Amber, I didn't know how much time had passed. I have to go"

I watch as she gets up to leave, leaving me in my own thoughts. Everything she said about me and my original life before HYDRA all sounded so real and familiar to me. But why can't I remember? I growl and lash out at the glass a few times, falling to the ground. I wipe the blood off my knuckles and try to calm myself.

Jane. Jane. Jane. I repeat those words a few times, trying to see if I can remember anything. But sadly, nothing comes to mind. I growl in frustration and end up falling asleep.

" _Jane! Higher! Higher!" I laugh as she pushes me on the swing._

" _Alright, here we go!" she pulls me back further and then pushes me and I squeal as I swing up high._

 _After a long time of swinging on the swing, we sit on a bench and rest._

" _If we had ever gotten a pet, what would you want?" she asks me._

" _I want a wolf!" I exclaim. "They are so cool and they are pretty creatures. They can be nice when they want to but can be deadly at the same time!"_

" _But you can't have wolves as pets" she tells me._

" _But what about those men in the snow?" I argue._

" _That's different" She chuckles but then suddenly tenses up beside me. I look to behind me to see a bunch of men holding up weapons. The leader had a metal eye patch and had a robotic arm. He points at me and his men run after me._

 _Jane immediately pulls me off the bench and we run towards the house which is a few minutes away. I look back to see one of them stop and shoot something like a dart. It narrowly missed me and hit Jane._

" _JANE!" I cry, watching as she falls to her hands and knees in pain._

" _RUN AMBER!" She exclaims trying to get up. I run as fast as I can but I hear the man._

" _I don't want this one, she seems too old. Take the younger child. She would do fine for our experiments."_

 _I gasp and run faster, trying not to look back. I scream as something hits my left thigh and I fall to the ground. I try crawling away but the men kept getting closer and closer. The guy with the metal arm picks me up and smirks._

" _You will definitely do fine" I scream some more for Jane but she is unconscious on the road._

" _Jane! Jane! Jane!" I scream but then the man stabs something in my neck and I fall unconscious._

I bolt up from the ground, sweating slightly and look around. Why did that dream feel so real? I ponder back to the dream. Guy with a robotic arm? And metal eyepatch? Where have I seen him? I frown and try to dig through my memories. Strucker. Baron Strucker. He took me away from my family. He destroyed all the memories I had of my life. He lied to me. He said that SHIELD were the enemy. But in actual fact, HYDRA is the enemy here.

I have to find a way out, and I will kill Strucker. And I have every reason to kill him. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Loki comes in with a tray of what looks to be food. This could be my chance. But I will have to wing it from here, knowing that this is a base in the air.

"Morning, I was told to bring you breakfast" Loki gives a small smile. He opens the cage, thinking I won't escape. But he thought wrong.

I dash out of the cage and run out the door. I use my nose to navigate the way out, trying to smell the fresh air. The lights start flashing and the alarms sound. I hear the man, Fury's voice over the speakers saying that I got out. I let out a slight chuckle.

I run down a corridor to see a bunch of agents and I growl at them. They step back in fear. Good. I lash out at them, cutting them down with my claws and jumping over them to the exit. As I reach the exit, I see that Black Widow standing there.

"Stand down" she demands, holding up her guns. I roll my eyes and dash at her, quickly slicing the guns in half. She looks shocked for a second before taking a punch at me. I guess someone didn't learn their lesson from last time. I flip over her and wrap my tail around her neck, pulling her down and knocking her unconscious on the ground.

I run out of the bases interior and end up outside, the wind blowing violently up here. I look at all the jets here, thinking about using them but they would take up time. I hear agents from the inside so I run towards the edge of the base. I look over to see that we are flying over the ocean.

"I advise you to step away" I turn around to see the Captain and Hawkeye standing there with a bunch of agents behind them. Jane was in the middle of both of them.

"Please Amber, we can help you" Jane pleads. I look over the edge again and turn back. I growl at the Captain who steps closer. I step towards them with my hands raised in surrender. I walk closer and Jane sighs in relief.

The Hawk gestures for me to turn around so he could put handcuffs on my hands. But when I turn away from them, I smirk. They made another mistake. I make a sprint for the edge and jump off. "AMBER!" I hear Jane cry.

I press my ears down on my head as the wind was irritating my ears. The water gets closer by the second and when I reach it, I take a deep breath. One thing HYDRA did was allow me to swim fast and breathe under water for large amounts of time.

I resurface to look for my directions and I see the docks a few kilometres ahead. I look up from where I jumped to see a few jets searching. I dive under water and swim towards the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I hide behind one of the cargo of the docks as a few agents walk past. I slip past and run towards the exit of the docks. I spot a truck a couple of meters away from me and I walk over to the driver's seat. Checking for agents and feeling satisfied that none of them are here, I jump in and start up the truck.

I begin to hear shouting and I immediately drive the truck into the busy roads. I push down on the acceleration pedal and go full speed through the roads, trying to avoid the cars. I check the side mirror to see that I am no longer being followed and I slow down a bit.

I drive until I find the abandoned warehouse. One of HYDRA's bases in Manhattan. I park the truck outside the fence and climb over. I knock on one of the side doors and an agent opens it for me. I walk inside, two agents following behind. I decided, that in order for my plan to work, I have to act normal.

We pass the weapons that I have stolen and are being upgraded. It reminded me of all those times I never failed Strucker. And now here I am, coming empty handed. We reach the door that leads to Strucker and the agents behind me open it. I walk inside to see he is alone and is looking out of the window.

"You have failed me child" he turns to me.

"They caught me, I had no control"

"That is no excuse" He walks towards me and grabs my face with his metal hand. "You are to be sent to the electric chair"

I growl. "Not unless I kill you first"

He frowns and looks mad. "You will _not_ kill me child, you have no control"

I hear a commotion outside and I get to action. I flip him over and pull off his metal arm. He screams in pain as I slowly drag a claw across his face. "You wiped my memories and made me think SHIELD are the enemies." I rip off his metal eyepatch and he shouts in pain. "You took me away from my family and you will die by my hands"

He lets out a pained chuckle and spits some blood out. "Look what you have become. A monster is what you are. You are no one. You have no home, no family, nothing. You are a creation of HYDRA, a monster that scares everyone. Have fun trying to fit in"

I let out a snarl as I claw at his chest, ripping his heart out. I look at the heart and drop it next to him. "Didn't know you had a heart Strucker"

I walk out of his room and I am suddenly face to face with the Avengers. "Stand down"

I raise my hands above my head and surrender myself to the Avengers. My work here is done. My job is complete. The Hawk grabs my hands and puts them together, putting handcuffs on and pushes me out towards their jet.

He pushes me down on the seat and straps me in. The rest of the Avengers walk in and sit away from me, except for Loki, he stands near me. Arriving back at the Hellicarrier, at least 15 agents were there to escort me back to the cage. Next thing I know, I am back, sitting in this cage.

 **Loki POV**

"I saw it, they saw it, we all saw it. She _ripped_ his heart out with her _bare hands_ " Tony exclaim with all these hand gestures.

"She really did that?" Jane looks shocked.

"Yes, you should've seen it!" Tony cried.

"Tony shut up! You are scaring Jane" Fury snaps. "From what we obtained from the cameras, she has some memory of her family"

Fury plays a security camera clip and we watch as she speaks of being ripped from her family. I hear a gasp of shock or a sigh of relief from Jane on every word Amber says. But something catches my attention. When the man mentioned her to be a monster. It brought back memories of how I used to think that I was a monster. I guess we are a like in strange ways.

"So I guess your experiment thing worked Bruce" Nat states.

"But she needs to be more exposed to her past life. Jane, I suggest you take her to your home town" Bruce says to Jane.

"I will not allow Jane to go on her own with tha- Her sister" Thor says defensively. I roll my eyes, Thor almost called Amber a monster. Nice going.

"Jane will not be alone. One of you will be with her" Fury tells us.

Thor immediately volunteered but Fury turned him down. Thor began complaining about why he can't be with Jane. "You are needed with the Avengers, however, your brother is not"

I raise my eyebrows and everyone turns to me. I slightly chuckle. "Me? Why would I want to go with Jane? That should be Thor's job"

"Because _Loki_ , you and Jane are the only ones she would really talk to" I glare at Fury but I have to admit, he is right. Amber wouldn't open up to anyone unless it was me or Jane.

"Fine" I groan, rolling my eyes. "When do we start?"

"Today" Jane and I shoot out of our chairs in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Jane exclaims.

"You are driving Amber and Loki to New Mexico today. You are to stay at your house and take her where you went in her childhood. I will send Thor every weekend for a check on progress. Everyone is dismissed except for you two" he points and Jane and I.

When everyone leaves, Fury goes through all the details and rules. He keeps us for an hour or so before releasing us to prepare the car while he gets Amber transported to us. Jane and I wait in silence near the car. I sit on the hood of the car, fiddling with a toothpick and Jane is texting away on her phone.

We both turn around when we hear muffled growls. When I saw Amber, it reminded me of me when I was a prisoner of Asgard. Amber had a metal muzzle on and she had chains on her wrists. She struggled against the agents holding her but she couldn't escape. Her eyes glowed with anger but when they landed on me and Jane, she calmed a bit.

Fury walked from behind her and ordered to take the muzzle off. She showed off her fangs but Fury stood his ground. "You are to go with those two" pointing at us. "To regain your memories"

"And why would I need your help?" She spits.

"Because 1. We don't want someone like you stealing weapons from SHIELD and getting away with it. 2. We can't keep you locked up in the same cage forever and lastly, for Jane to get her sister back" I roll my eyes. Of course only Fury would say that.

"So you're basically trying to get rid of annoying fly?" She says sarcastically.

"Yes" He says bluntly.

"Great" she rolls her eyes. Fury gestures for the agents to release her and they look slightly wary. "What do you think I would do? Kill you?" She darkly chuckles.

They look scared and quickly release her. She rubs her wrists and looks up at me and then Jane. Fury nods to us and we get in the car. Amber gets in the back and stretches herself across all 3 seats. Jane and I look at each other with a shrug and Jane starts up the car and we drive off.

To my surprise, and Jane's, Amber was silent the entire trip. At first we thought she was asleep but she was staring out of the window. Arriving at Jane's house, she gets out and obediently follows us in.

"Um okay so Loki, your room will be next to Ambers and they are opposite my room" Jane points at each door in the corridor. Amber nods and walks in her room. I am about to do the same when Jane grabs my arm. "Do you think she will try and escape?"

"I'm not sure but I won't sleep tonight. I don't need much sleep so I will keep my eyes and ears open" I reassure Jane.

"Thanks, if she escapes, I can't lose her again. Also Fury will be mad" she chuckles slightly. "See you tomorrow Loki"

I nod and she walks into her room. I walk into mine and lay on the bed, look up at the ceiling. This is what I do for most of the night. That is until I hear something next door. Amber. I thought about waking Jane but then decided to go alone. I open the door to see Amber tangled in the sheets on the floor. She is sweating and looks like she is struggling.

I walk over to her and try to untangle her from the sheets. She growls at me and I feel a slight sting on my wrist. I look down to see she had clawed me. I pick her up off the ground and place her on the bed.

She suddenly jolts up and runs off the bed to a corner of the room. She is shaking in what looks like fear and when she spots me, she growls. I stand from then bed and raise my hands to say I mean no harm.

Just then, Jane comes through the door and Amber growls at her. Jane gives a little squeak and runs behind me. She whispered in my ear. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I think she had a nightmare" I whisper back. I try to step closer and she gives something like a bark and I have to stand back.

"What are we going to do!?" Jane quietly shouts.

"How am I supposed to know? She's your sister!" I argue.

"So? How would I know?"

"I don't know either? Do we wait for her to calm down then?" I suggest.

"We can't stand here in this corner forever. And she won't stand in that corner forever. We have to do something"

"Didn't we already establish that we both didn't know what to do?"

"Yes"

"Then how can we possibly do something when we don't know what to do" I groan.

"I don't know." I roll my eyes, this is getting us nowhere and Amber is still in the corner. Except now she isn't growling, she is sitting there staring at the floor. I see her ear twitches every time she hears a sound and her tail is still. "Try and approach her again"

"I already did, did you not hear the warning she gave me?"

"No, now go" Jane gives me a slight push towards Amber and I sigh. Here we go again.

"Amber?" I call, her ear moves to my direction and she looks up from the floor. She looks calmer than before and her eyes are slightly puffy from all the crying. She was crying? She then looked surprised that I was here.

"What are you doing here?" she says quietly. I frown and look to Jane.

"She didn't know we were here" I mouth to Jane. Jane also frowns and shrugs.

"You had a nightmare of some sort and I came to check on you. Then you lashed out at us, growling and everything" I tell her.

"I don't remember anything" she shakes her head.

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I don't remember having any nightmare. Everything was so dark, I couldn't see anything and then I felt like I just woke up sitting in this corner and you two end up here"

I stand up and offer her my hand. "Try and get some sleep, we should talk about this tomorrow"

She takes my hand and I lead her back to the bed. She gets under the covers and I pull them over her, tucking her in. She gives a slight smile. An actual smile to me before yawning a cute little yawn. Woah there. Did I just say cute? No I didn't!

I turn to Jane who looks at me with raised eyebrows and I walk past her. She shuts the door behind her and turns to me.

"Did she actually smile at you?"

"No"

"She did"

"No"

"I saw it"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Nothing, goodnight Loki" With that, Jane walks back to her room, seemingly a little too happy and I roll my eyes. She just wasted my time with a pointless conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It has been a month now since we had taken Amber here. Thor has visited every weekend like what Fury had said and to both Jane and my surprise, Amber is actually regaining her memories quite quickly. The most surprising was when we took her to a park and she had remembered that she was playing with Jane until the man, Strucker had taken her and left Jane unconscious on the road which she pointed out.

When Banner heard of this news, he was quite impressed to see that his experiment had worked. Amber had gotten used to living with Jane and me. I have also noticed that Amber and Jane have gotten much closer and spending more time together.

I have kept my distance most of the time, watching from a far of their relationship growing. I enjoy those times when Amber and I would talk alone while Jane was out with Darcy and Selvig discovering new sceincy things.

I don't know why, I just liked having her company. Jane at one point had asked me if I liked Amber but of course I denied it. But that made me think to myself, do I actually like her? No, she is just a friend. A friend that shares similar emotions to me and has sort of experienced the same things in the past but just differently. If you know what I mean.

This morning, I decided to help make breakfast whilst Jane was cleaning the house. I flip the pancake that I'm cooking and serve it on one of the three plates. I then put the next pancake batter on the pan and wait for it to cook.

Jane walks into the kitchen looking shocked. She looks at me and her mouth opens and closes like a fish. I raise my eyebrows at her and she face palms. She points outside the kitchen and I tilt my head to the side confused.

She groans silently and pulls me towards the living room. My jaw drops when I see why Jane is acting like that now. On the couch lies a sleeping wolf pup. "Who? What? When?"

"I don't know, I just saw this black fluff ball on the couch! I thought it was like a blanket or something until I saw it moving!" She exclaims, making these huge gestures.

I walk closer to it and poke it. It jolts awake and looks at me with a growl. It seemed to notice me and relax, nudging its nose into my hand. It looks up at me with huge black eyes and I realise who it is. The black fur and eyes. Amber.

"Jane, its Amber!" I pull Jane over and she looks closely.

"It is? Why is my sister a wolf!?" Amber gives Jane a grin. Well it's what it looked like anyway.

She then sits up and stretches. She then does a big yawn which I find cute. I slowly put my hand over her head and stroke her soft fur. She kind of makes the sound of a purr? Or is that what cats do? Well you know. She sticks her tongue out and rolls onto her back like a dog.

She wriggles around, wanting me to scratch her belly and that is what I do. Jane laughs a bit, watching as her little sister is having fun. I then smell something burning and I suddenly remember I had pancakes on the stove.

I run towards the kitchen, cursing under my breath. I scrape the burnt pancake into the bin and make a new one. I hear Jane walk in and I turn around to see Amber in her arms. Amber makes a cute little yelp as she jumps out of Jane's arms and lands on the counter top.

She trots over to me and sniffs the pancake mix. I can already see her ready to lick the bowl and I quickly pick her up and move her to the ground before she does anything. She whimpers and looks up at me with huge puppy eyes. I roll my eyes and take a spoon out of the drawer, scooping some of the batter out and handing it to Jane for her to feed Amber while I cook.

I flip the pancake and place it on a plate. I turn when I hear Jane laughing. Amber had finished the spoonful of batter and is now pouncing on Jane, licking her face. I roll my eyes. Amber is actually a nice girl. She is beautiful. Her smile lights up my day, her eyes are just… I snap out of my daydream. What am I doing! She is just a friend! For crying out loud!

Though Amber is nice and all, she can be vicious when she wants to. I learnt to never get on her bad side because she is so scary. But looking at her in a wolf pup form is so cute. I feel like wrapping her up in my arms and waking up to her face every morning. What is my brain doing? Seriously! She is a _friend_! I blame Jane, if she hadn't asked if I like Amber, I wouldn't be thinking these thoughts.

I feel something brush up against my leg and I see Amber wanting more food. I sigh, can she understand me in that form? All of a sudden, we hear a knock on the door. Amber hears this too and bolts towards the door. I am about to say something when Jane tells me to stay and she walks after Amber to the door.

I place the final pancake on the plate and place all the dishes in the sink. I lean against the wall and drag my hand down my face. Why am I even thinking these things? She probably doesn't even like me.

"JANE!" I hear Thor shout from the door. I roll my eyes, what is that oaf doing here. It's a Wednesday.

I walk out of the kitchen and walk to the front door to see Thor and Jane kissing and I roll my eyes again. "Please, get a room"

They quickly break apart. "Brother!"

Thor walked up to me and embraced me tightly. He then dropped me and looked down at Amber who was walking around her leg. "What is this? When did you get a wolf?"

"It's Amber" Jane says, picking her up in her arms. Amber gives a cute little yelp and snuggles in her arms.

"Amber? Why is she a wolf?" Thor gently lays his hand on her head and pets her.

"We are not sure, she hasn't changed back yet so we don't know" I tell him.

"Should we tell Fury?" Jane asks as Thor continues to play with Amber who looks like she is enjoying herself. I feel something inside of me burn when I see Thor with Amber like that. But I'm not sure what that feeling is.

"We should keep it a secret for now. I will tell the others but I will make sure they won't tell SHIELD." Thor takes Amber out of Jane's arms and gives her a slight cuddle and I feel something again burn inside.

Amber jumps out of his arms and walks into the living room. I feel kind of disappointed how I didn't get the chance to hold her in my arms. What am I saying? She is a _friend._ I must keep reminding myself.

"Would you like breakfast Thor?" I offer, trying to get my mind off Amber.

"No thanks Loki. I was going to take Jane out for the day, do you mind looking after Amber by yourself here?" He asks, pulling Jane closer to him.

"I'll be fine here" I say.

"Great, come Jane. I found a place you might like" He smiles widely at her and takes her out the door. Leaving me alone in the house with Amber.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask myself, walking into the living room to see Amber eating the pancakes. "I see you have changed back?"

"Yeah, I prefer to use my hands than my mouth. Plus, I can't put any maple syrup and cream on my food without hands." She adds more whipped cream to her pancake and stuffs it in her mouth.

I roll my eyes and sit opposite her, adding syrup to my pancake and eating it with a _knife and fork_ unlike the wolf in front of me. But I find it cute the way she eats. WHY DO I KEEP THINKING LIKE THIS! I shake my head of these thoughts and eat.

"Where's Jane?" She asks, mouth full of pancake.

"She went out with Thor for the day, so I guess you're stuck with me"

"I don't need a babysitter you know, I am old enough" She glares at me.

"Yeah, well. How did you shift into a wolf?"

"It's one of my abilities, I can shift into different sizes of wolves. The one I was this morning is my smallest form. I can shift into five different types."

"So a puppy is the first one, what are the rest?" I looks at her curiously, taking a sip of my tea.

"Uh, well my second form is the size of a dog. My third is the size of a horse and fourth is the size of what do you call those animals?" She ponders on the thought. "Oh yeah, an elephant I think it is"

I look at her speechless, then remembering she said five. "You said five but you only mentioned 4"

"My final form is a were-wolf. I don't shift into it much because I lose control. I had killed many HYDRA agents the first time I shifted. I never shifted again into that form" She chuckles a bit.

"But you shift into the pup a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah, I like that form the best. I can basically do anything in that form" She gives me a smile that catches me off guard. She rarely smiles. All of a sudden, she disappears from the chair and I look over to see her in her pup form trying to reach the table.

I chuckle and pick her up. She wriggles around a bit and gives a cute little yelp and I place her on the table. She licks my hand like a thanks and licks up all the whipped cream on her plate.

I run my hands over her fur and felt how soft it was. I love the feeling of her fur. She then hops off the table and runs to the couch, leaving me with the dishes. Typical. I take all the dishes and dump it in the sink, not bothering to wash them. I walk to the couch where she lays and pick her up. I sit on the couch and lay her on my lap. She crawled up my chest and rested her head on it. Allowing me to run my hands through her fur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 (Amber POV)**

I wake to hush talking nearby. I try to listen but I'm too tired to do anything. I then notice that I am moving up and down and that there is a weight on my lower back. My eyes flash open to see nothing but black. I move my head slightly to see that my head was buried in Loki's hair. If I wasn't a wolf pup, I would be blushing right now.

I notice now that I am laying on his chest and that his hand is laying over my body. I want to move to save me from embarrassment but he is so warm and comfortable. I wonder what it would be like to wake like this every morning. I then frown, why am I thinking this? I don't even like Loki, he's a friend. I have never really thought about this until now.

Sure I have warmed up to Jane, Loki and Thor but I thought us only as friends. Now that I think about it, why would Loki like someone like me? I am a monster, I have killed many people and I can't control my werewolf form, I could kill anyone within seconds without knowing.

I finally decide to move so I try wriggling out but I fail. But Loki does move a bit. It doesn't help though, because he moved me so he was hugging me like a toy. Great, I'm a toy now? I hear a low chuckle from somewhere but I can't turn to look. I try wriggling again and Loki stirred a bit.

I watch as he slowly opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times. I nudge him a bit to let him know I'm awake and I want to get up and he jolts slightly. He looks down to his arms where I am and his eyes widen.

"Amber! God I am so sorry!" He takes his arms off of me and I jump off of him to the floor near his feet. I stretch out a little, missing the warmth of his body and the way he held me. No I don't!

"Have a nice nap brother?" Thor asks, making Loki jump. I look to Thor to also see Jane there, smirking at me and Loki.

"In fact, I did" He rolls his eyes. He reaches down and scratches the back of my ear. I felt like melting in his hands.

"I have decided to take Jane back to SHILED for a while so she can catch up with all her work. We also need to inform Fury of the progress here. Are you okay to look after Amber for a while?" Thor asks.

"Sure, it should be fine, if that's okay with you Amber?" he looks down at me.

I give a nod, great. Spending a while alone with Loki. How am I to survive?

Okay, to be honest, spending a few hours with Loki wasn't so bad. But I want to know how I would feel after a few weeks without my sister. During the time I have spent with them both, I have grown to trust them and I get to spend time with my sister.

Every time I'm near Loki, I feel something, like a connection or attraction towards him. I don't know why, he is my friend. He is nothing more. But why do I feel like this every time? I shake the thought out of my head.

Jane has a pool out the back of her house and I decided to go for a swim. I shift into my pup form and bound around the pool before jumping in. I rise to the surface and paddle around the pool.

I dive under again and try to swim to the bottom. I have been trying to train myself to swim deep under water in my pup form. I want all my wolf forms to be able to withstand almost anything and be strong.

I almost reach the bottom of the pool when all of a sudden, two large hands pick me up and bring me to the surface. I shake my head and I hear a chuckle in front of me. I open my eyes to see Loki is the one holding me.

I also then notice that he has no top on and he is half naked. I blushed furiously, but I'm glad that my pup form doesn't show it.

"What are you up to Amber?" He chuckles as I attempt to squirm out of his arms. He pulls me closer to his chest and I feel how muscled and smooth his body is. I give a little bark and I feel the vibrations emitting from his chest as he chuckles.

I shift back into back into my human form, glad that I am wearing my swimmers underneath. I then still feel Loki's arms around my waist and I look up into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

I realise how close our faces are, if I moved an inch closer, our lips would be touching. I can hear him breathing deeply and I watch as his eyes flicker back and forth from my eyes to my lips. I do the same. Then he closes the distance between us, his lips touching mine in a slow kiss.

At first, I freeze. I had never been kissed by anyone and this is a new feeling. I then respond back by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I then wrap my tail around his leg. He brings one of his hands from my waist up to my ears and scratches the back on my ears.

I laugh slightly as it tickled a bit. He pulls away and we rest our foreheads together, breathing deeply. He gives me a wide smile and I give him a shy one. He then goes to kiss me again and I allow him to. This time the kiss was more passionate and he pulls me closer to his body. He moves his hand from my ears to my cheek and he runs his thumb up and down.

I squeal as he brings his hand from my waist to my tail. He pulls on it slightly and I feel him smirk as I try to get my tail out of his hands. I break the kiss and try to swim away from him but he laughs and grabs me by the waist and pulls me so my back is on his chest.

"Trying to go somewhere?" he chuckles lowly.

"Maybe" I squirm out of his arms and manage to get out. I swim for the edge of the pool, whacking him in the face with my tail at the same time.

"Oh no you didn't" he playfully threatens.

I give him a smirk and climb out of the pool. I walk to the chair where my towel is and I turn to see Loki in the middle of the pool staring at me.

"You like something?" I walk closer to the edge of the pool, wrapping my towel around me.

"Yes" he nods. I roll my eyes and squat on the edge. I bring my tail over the pool water and flick a wave of water at him. He wipes his face with his hand and gives me a mischievous look as he walks towards me.

I stand back and move away from the edge of the pool. Loki lifts himself up and out of the pool and I watch as the water drips of his muscled body. Though his figure is much smaller than Thor's, he has a well-defined body. I try not to stare to long but I can't help it.

"See something you like?" he smirks at me now.

"Yeah, that pretty looking tree behind you" I watch as his smirk falls slightly and he raises his eyebrows.

"Really now?" He walks towards me and I take a step back each time.

"Yeah" I squeak as he starts walking faster.

I shift into my pup form, dropping my towel and running into the house. I hear Loki's footsteps running after me as I run around. I run towards my room and hide under the bad. I watch as his feet walk across the floor and I keep silent. When he is away from the door, I dash from under the bed and out the door to the living room.

I hear him grunt as he runs into the wall by accident and follows after me. I jump onto the couch and make myself comfortable. I lay on one of the pillows and yawn.

"There you are you little pup" he chuckles as I look at him with sleepy eyes. "Shouldn't you go shower fist before you ruin your sister's couch?"

I look at him to see he is topless and his hair is still wet which I find quite attractive. I roll me eyes and jump off the couch, walking tiredly towards my room. I suddenly felt myself being picked up again and being carried to my room.

Once reaching my room, he drops me down on the bed. "You really like to pick me up, don't you?"

"I like to hold you in my arms, that's why" he chuckles when he sees me blush.

"Thanks, by the way" I shuffle awkwardly in my spot.

"You're very welcome, I will order some dinner for us both" he walks off, leaving me to my thoughts.

I walk into the bathroom and prepare the shower. When I first came here, I had no idea how to use a shower. HYDRA's idea of a shower was dunking me in a tube filled with water with wires attached.

I take off my swimmers and step into the shower, allowing the water to run down. I think back to that moment we had in the pool. He kissed me first. Does that mean he likes me? How can he even like me? What does this mean for us now? I have never really learnt about those relationships with others and stuff like that.

HYDRA never told me much. The only thing they told me was to get this and get that. I never really had any knowledge of the real world. But as I slowly regained my memories, I remember a few things about the real world. HYDRA always kept me in the dark about many things.

Another thing is that they used to refer to me as monster after the werewolf incident. The many people I steal from refer to me as monster. That is why I call myself a monster. Because that is what I am. How can Loki like some monster like me?

I growl in frustration, what am I feeling?! I grab a bottle of shampoo and scrub it into my hair, avoiding it getting into my ears. I wash it off and wash my body. I run my hands over the multiple stars I have on my stomach. It reminds me of how HYDRA treated me.

This was the torture I got when I was younger. When I got older, they tortured me by an electric chair. It was much more painful than getting cut by knives. I condition my hair then wash it out. I step out of the shower and wrap the fluffy towel around me.

I walk into my room to find some clothes. Jane and I went shopping just the other day because she said I need new clothes that are not black. I rolled my eyes at her as I told her I like the colour. We then had an argument about how I should wear coloured clothes and not black as black is a shade and not a colour.

Loki walked in on us arguing and laughed about our topic. We had both glared at him and he just laughed even more. I liked to hear him laugh so when he did laugh, which was rarely, it would make me feel all warm inside.

I shake my head at my thoughts about Loki, it is always him. I take out a light grey jumper that is a size too big for me and a pair of black sports shorts. But the jumper was so long that it looked like a dress on me. The bigger the clothing, the more comfortable it is.

I walk out of the room and into the living room to see Loki laying on the couch watching TV. His hair was a little messy but dry and he was only wearing a pair of pants. I silently shift into my second wolf form, which is the size of a dog and jump over the couch, landing on his chest.

He immediately sits up and looks at me with shock and slightly winded. I stick my tongue out at him and give a small bark. He grabs me and pulls me down to his chest. As he scared me, I shifted back to my human form and laugh as he starts to tickle me.

He flips us over so he is straddling my waist and he tickles my sides. I try to squirm out of his grip but I feel weak as I keep laughing so much. He then stops tickling me but remains where he is.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "I love to hear you laugh, it's better than you always growling"

I roll my eyes but blush anyway. He chuckles and sits up. He moves off of me and sits beside me. Seeing as I didn't move from my now seated position, he pulls me over so I'm leaning on his shoulder.

"What are we?" I ask, talking about the kiss.

"Whatever you want us to be" he turns away from the TV and looks at me.

"I don't know much about anything" I take his hand and measure mine against his.

"Then I can teach you about anything you want" he smiles softly at me. A smile that makes me melt. We sit in silence, watching this documentary about penguins. Yes I know I have skipped school because of HYDRA, but I am well educated in grammar and everything. HYDRA taught me many things but not the good things that can be really be put to good use in the real world.

The narrator of this documentary was saying penguins wrong. I'm not sure if he even knew what penguins were or how to say them but he kept saying pengwings. He says it every time and I don't know how it got past the editing of the documentary. Clearly the script said penguins, not pengwings. Am I right?

"Loki?" He hums in reply.

"Why do you take an interest in someone like me?" This time he turns to me with a frown.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, I'm a monster, I have killed so many people. I'm a creature of people's nightmares. Everyone fears me" I slightly growl.

"I see no monster, if you want a monster, look at me" I frown at his words.

"But I don't see a monster" he sighs and closes his eyes. All of a sudden, his skin changed to blue and when he slowly opened his eyes, they were red.

"Are you having second thoughts about yourself?" He asks sadly.

"I still don't see a monster. I see you still, the same guy that has always been so kind to me. Even though I did try to kill you the first time I saw you. And that time when you knocked me out. Oh and that time when you released that smoke on me, which also knocked me out. Oh yeah, and that time I knocked you over so I could escape" I list all those times I wanted to kill him.

"Well if you don't see a monster in me, I also don't see a monster in you. Though you spent most of your life in HYDRA, you have been able to grow into a great person. And pus, the ears and tail make you look cute" His cheeks show a slight pink when he said that last sentence.

I scrunch my face up. "Cute?"

"Yes, but I will tell you now, you are quite scary when you are angry" he chuckles.

"At least you won't be on my bad side" I bury my face into his neck and inhale his scent. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and I look up.

"That must be the food" Loki gets up from the couch and walks towards the door. I sit there, watching TV until I hear a thump. And then a groan. I jump off the couch to see Loki picking up food off the ground and the delivery man unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" I look at Loki who looks mad.

"HYDRA is after you. The guy tried to tranquilise me." He holds up the gun. "Why would HYDRA be after you?"

"I don't really know. Maybe because I was their most successful experiment and they want me back. And probably because I killed Strucker. You know, cut one head and you get two more"

"So they are after you?" He sums up.

"Yeah"

"We should tell SHIELD, they can protect you"

"Since when did you follow the orders of SHIELD? And even your boss said, he doesn't want me there"

"Thor and Jane are telling Fury of your progress. It will be fine. We cannot allow you to be captured by HYDRA"

"Why? Because you can't afford to lose any people against me?" I growl.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt!" he argues.

"Why would you care?" I snap. He looks hurt by what I just said.

"Because, I like you. And I care for you!" He walks off, leaving me in the hallway.

I growl in frustration. We had just talked about our relationship and then he thinks I have completely forgotten about what we talked about. I walk to my room and slam the door shut, not knowing what Loki is doing right now.

I punch the wall a few times, releasing al the anger I had. I feel so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I say that! I continue punching the wall, tears falling down my face. I never cry. And yet, here I am, crying. Crying is for the weak, Strucker told me. That is one rule I followed most of my life. But I don't live under his rules.

I am free from him. But I'm not free from HYDRA. HYDRA will not stop until they get me. I hear something in the wall crack as I keep punching the one area. I stop punching to see that I have indeed cracked a bit of the wall. I lean my forehead in the area that I punched and I cry.

I slowly slip down and wall and curl into a ball on the floor. I have to find a way to escape. I cannot afford to get Jane harmed or Loki. I don't want anyone to get injured because of me anymore. I have changed, I'm not the killer anymore. I value people's lives. I look towards the window of my room.

That is when I begin to form my plan. HYDRA knows where I am now. If I can lead them off from Jane's house, no one can be harmed because of me. I wipe my tears and walk over to my closet. I pick out a pair of black pants and shirt. I find a black hoodie as well and put that on.

I grab a backpack and stuff a new change of clothes. I grab the necklace given to me by Jane and place it around my neck. I rip out a piece of paper and write something on it for Loki and Jane if they were to check on me.

I check the time and see that it is almost 10pm. I open the window and look out seeing that everything is clear. When my senses told me no one was there, I jumped down into the backyard. I pass the pool Loki and I shared our first and probably last moment together and I jump over the fence.

"I'm sorry" I whisper when I turn back to the house. I then run off into the darkness, away from everyone. To protect Jane. And Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 (Loki POV)**

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Everyone shrinks at the tone of Fury's voice.

"I think what Loki was saying is that Amber ran away, leaving a note" Tony answers but then cringes under the angry gaze of Fury.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR COMMENTS STARK! YOU HAD ONE JOB, THE BOTH OF YOU" pointing at both Jane and I. "ONE JOB!"

"HYDRA is after her. She is running because she doesn't want us to get harmed. As it said in the letter. We should help her" I tell Fury, trying to keep calm. But on the inside, I was angry at myself for leaving her there. I could have stopped her.

"I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING! EVERYONE LEAVE ME NOW!" Fury snaps. We don't know what had gotten into him this morning. But as soon as I teleported here with the news, he immediately got so mad.

Fury storms out of the meeting room, though he told us to leave him. We all look at each other, slightly confused about his behaviour.

"We have to find a way to get my sister back. I cannot afford to lose her again!" Jane exclaims, Thor calming her down. I sit there in silence most of the time as the Avengers make a plan to rescue and protect Amber from HYDRA.

I shouldn't have walked away from her. I heard her punching the wall last night. And then silence. I had thought she went to bed so I went to bed too. I couldn't stop thinking of how much she had changed. From a HYDRA experiment weapon to a girl who has feelings and cares about so many people.

If it wasn't for Bruce giving her that gas, she probably still wouldn't remember us at all. Especially Jane. Last night, all I could think about was her and how her words had hurt me. She thought I didn't care for her. I care for her, a lot must admit.

I didn't really think about it until after that kiss we shared in the pool. After that, I felt all of my emotions for her explode and I felt so many things. One that came out strongest for me was love. I know, the God of mischief and lies cannot love. Well I guess I can. I admit it now. I love Amber. But I don't know if she even loves me back.

"Hello? Reindeer games?" I snap out of my thoughts when Tony waved a hand in my face.

"What?" I frown, noticing everyone's gaze is on me.

"We asked if you knew where Amber could have gone." Bruce says.

"Uhm, I uh. I'm afraid not. She hasn't told me much. Maybe Jane? Would you know?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"They asked me already and I said I don't know. She doesn't tell me" she shakes her head in sadness.

"We need to know something!" Tony flings his arms in the air.

I really wish to know where she went. She could be anywhere by now. Far away from me to apologise for my actions towards her.

"Oh!" Bruce stands up and goes over to a Shelby full of folders and files. "If I remember my experiment correctly, I made a tracking system in the gas!"

"You could've told us before!" Clint frowns.

"I suddenly remembered. Ah!" He takes out a file and reads through it. "Yeah, so there is a way we may be able to track her. Tony?"

"On it!" Tony takes his phone out of his pocket and loads his hacking system up. He makes it a hologram so we are able to see what he is doing. We watch as he presses a few buttons and unlocking things. Then all of a sudden, a map appears and there is a dot blinking. "Found her"

"It looks like she is in one of those abandoned warehouses down by the docks" Nat points out.

"Why would she go there?" I ask.

Steve finally says, "It is one of HYDRA's old bases. She must be there because she probably knows that they won't look there"

"So we should get there before HYDRA does" Jane inputs.

"Exactly" Bruce nods.

"Should we tell Fury that we are leaving?" Thor questions.

"He will find out later" Tony gets up. "Suit up guys"

We all leave the meeting room to change into our suits. Well I just magically conjure my armour up. Whilst everyone is changing, Jane comes up from behind me.

"You looked like you were deep in thought during the meeting today" she points out.

"I was bored, not thinking" I lied.

"Loki, you can't lie to me anymore. Your eyes betray you" she smirks slightly, reminding me of Amber.

I sigh, Jane is Amber's sister after all. "I can't stop thinking about Amber. I could've stopped her from leaving"

"What do you mean?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"She asked me why I cared for her and I got mad for her questioning me. I left her there. I should have apologised for my actions. I left her to calm down and talk in the morning, but I was too late" I shake my head of the memory. Me, opening her door to an empty room and a lone letter on the pillow.

"It's fine Loki, it wasn't your fault. But may I ask, why do you care for my sister?"

"Because if we lose her, that you will be mad at me and that leads to Thor being mad at me. And I don't want to go up against Thor, knowing he will beat me" I half tell the truth.

Jane rolls her eyes. "That's not the only thing is it? You like my sister, don't you?"

I shuffle awkwardly and clear my throat. I avoid eye contact with her. "Um, yes"

"I thought so" I look at her shocked. "I have known for a while. I was just wondering when it will happen. But listen here Loki. You break my sister's heart in any way and I will make sure that Thor isn't the only one after you"

"Don't worry, I will take great care of your sister" I bow, not really expecting Jane to say that. But I have a feeling that the threat she gave me will become true if I did break Amber's heart. I will make sure I would never do that. I love Amber.

Jane leaves me to probably find Thor and I head to the top of the Hellicarrier and await for the rest near the ship we are planning to take. I tap my foot impatiently on the ground, wanting to find Amber immediately.

 **Amber POV**

I had left my backpack in the warehouse a while ago. I thought it was better for me if I didn't have any weight bringing me down. I know, I really shouldn't be leaving my trace around for people to find me but what else could I do. And especially if I need to shift, I don't have my bag weighing me down.

I stealthily run down the quiet streets in my pup form, trying to find a way out of New York. I have been on the move ever since I left New Mexico and I won't stop until I am far away from Jane and Loki and the Avengers. HYDRA are a dangerous organisation and they are everywhere.

 **Loki POV**

"Finally!" I growl.

"What?" Tony asks.

Everyone managed to get here a few minutes after I arrived but Tony literally took an hour to get ready. "You're late!"

I glare at him and we all board the ship. Tony keeps talking about what got me so mad. I felt like punching that tin man in the face. Thor gave me a knowing look. Jane must have told him about me and Amber. I roll my eyes at him and turn out the window of the ship as we take off.

"Looks like our wolf is on the move" Clint shows us the map and she is running quite quickly.

"We have to catch up then." Nat speeds up the ship.

 **Amber POV**

I have been running for hours now and I have managed to find a pier for me to stay at. I quickly do a surrounding scan, making sure it is safe for me. Ha, what am I talking about? I'm never safe from HYDRA.

I shift back and stumble a bit, feeling tired of running constantly for hours. I find ship cargo boxes and jump up each one to the highest. There is a gap between two of them at the top and I shift into my pup size to fit in. I make myself as comfortable as I can and I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I get up slowly and stretch a bit, getting some blood through my arms and legs. I jump out of the cargo and shift back, stretching a little more. I then frown as I hear the sound of a jet. I look to the sky to see I was correct. A jet was heading in my direction and for all I know, it could be HYDRA.

If they have found me, then I am in big trouble. I jump down as quickly as I can and begin a sprint out of the docks. I try to find shadowed areas, running away out of sight from the jet. I hear as it keeps following closer and closer. I push myself to run as fast as I can.

I then hear my name being called out from the jet. It is called multiple times by the same voice. It seemed familiar. I stopped for a second to look back. It was kind of a mistake because in that second, they caught up quite quickly.

The man, Iron Man? I think his name was, was flying faster than the jet towards me and Thor was tailing him. I growl, how they managed to find me? I will have no clue. I turn back around and run out of their sight.

But it was no use running as they still follow me no matter what I do. I stop as I reach a dead end of an alley and punch the wall in frustration. I hear Stark land a few meters behind me, Thor not far behind. The Jet lands at the entrance of the alley way, making all ways of escaping impossible.

Every one of those Avengers walked out of the jet, weapons up. Loki and Jane walk slowly behind them, Jane mainly approaching with caution.

"How did you find me?" I ask, glaring at the wall in front of me.

"Well, you see, I used-"

"Shut up Stark, that isn't important" The Black Widow, Natasha cuts Stark off. "We have come to take you back to SHIELD"

"Why? So you can lock me up in that cage again?" I snap.

"No, we have come to help you" Jane says.

"I don't need anyone's help" I turn around sharply, facing all of them.

"HYDRA is after you. Why?" Hawkeye eyes me.

"I would've thought Loki had told you" I look to Loki for a quick second before looking away.

"He didn't, so tell us"

"It's none of your business, it is my own. You are all in my way. And if I stand here for any longer, they will catch up to me. I have to keep running. So get out of my way." I growl at the end.

"Let me talk to her, alone" Loki finally steps forward. They all look at him warily but they all walk to the jet where they can't hear us. Loki then turns to me, keeping his distance. We stand in silence, not really knowing what to say.

Loki takes a step forward. "Please don't" He ignores me and walks forward until he is at least a meter away from me.

"I will not let you go again" He whispers.

"You will be in danger if you stay with me" I say.

"No, because we can help you. You are not alone anymore. There are people that care for you. There are people that want to help you. We are not like HYDRA. We are the opposite. We want to help. There are people who love you Amber. Please, let us help you" He holds his hand out to me.

I look at his hand and then his eyes. I look down at his hand again and take it. "Are you sure you will help me?"

"Yes, we will all help you. And I will protect you" he give me a smile when I take his hand. "But you will need to tell Fury and the others, everything you know about HYRDRA."

"Okay" I say, allowing him to lead me to the jet where everyone else is waiting. Jane is the first to run up to me and give me a big hug.

"Please don't run from me again. You are the only family I have left. I don't know what I would do without you" Jane whispers in my hair, hugging me slightly tighter.

"I won't" she lets me go and we all go inside of the jet, heading back to SHIELD base.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Would you mind telling us all now? About what happened?" Nick demanded.

"Where should I begin then?" I ask, spinning around in my chair.

"From the beginning maybe" Nat says, holding my chair still.

You see, when we returned to the base, Nick immediately ordered us to the meeting room. So they are all standing in front of me while I sit in a chair, being interrogated.

"Well, as I said to Loki before, I was one of HYDRA's most successful experiment. I watched innocent people dying from the serum given to them. But the thing was, I was the only child test subject. The rest were adults. When they finally reached me, they injected the serum. We waited a few minutes, seeing as I didn't die, they kept me. Almost every day there, they would inject me with more doses of the serum. Soon enough, I began growing ears and a tail. I tried to escape once. During that escape, I passed the syringes labelled wolf. They were injecting me with chemically enhanced wolf blood. They were trying to make me an animal soldier. They thought that if they had an animal doing the jobs for them, no one would ever think it was an animal carrying out these jobs. People would assume it was a person doing it."

"So they are after you because you are a successful experiment and they need you to get weapons for what?" Fury presses.

"I don't know what they are trying to create. But all I know is that they need Stark's technology to continue with their plans. To my knowledge, if they don't have Stark's stuff, they can't do anything and they are stuck." I tell him.

"No one can get into Stark Industries that easily" Tony huffs.

"I did though" I smirk and he glares at me.

"Is there more we should know miss?" The captain asks.

"Nothing else really" I shake my head.

"It seems this meeting is over for now. You will be staying here on the Hellicarrier to be watched 24/7. I don't trust you still, even though you have given us information. You will be put in the cell." Fury orders.

Loki protests. "You cannot put her in the cell again, give her a room"

"I will not allow an animal to roam freely on this carrier!" Fury argues.

"She can be watched" Loki glares at him.

"She can easily take out our agents."

"Then let us watch over her until you can think of something"

Fury thinks for a bit. "Fine, but Loki, you are responsible for everything. If she hurts someone, it will be your fault."

"Thank you sir" Loki nods his head.

Fury rolls his eyes, frustrated and sends us off.

I walk out into the hallway, waiting for everyone to pass and I walk the opposite way. I have no idea where I am headed but the next thing I know, I am in the training room. Or a gym as people call it.

Looking around, there was nobody here. I walk straight to the punching bags and begin going through my training drills. The same drills that I was taught in HYDRA. I was trained every day for 5 hours, no break. And if I failed the drills, I would get punished. No food for a day and 20 whips.

I got a lot of punishments in the beginning, but I soon toughened up and I felt barely any pain after that. I shake my head from these thoughts. HYDRA would inject me with the serum twice a day. One in the morning and one at night.

I take out all my anger of HYDRA on the punching bag. With one last punch, the bag flies off the hook and into the wall, slightly dinting the wall in the process. I bend over, resting most of my weight on my knees.

"Sometimes, having a training partner can help" I turn to the voice at the entrance

I walk over to where the bag was. "Why would I need someone to train with?"

"I was just offering" Loki walks over to the bench.

"Why are you here Loki?" I drag the bag back and hook it up.

"I am supposed to be keeping watch over you" he leans back against the wall.

"I don't need a baby sitter" I grumble.

"You said something like that a while ago" he reminds me.

"Can you not leave me in peace, at least let me pretend you are not here"

"Ok, fine. I will be invisible" I turn to him with raised eyebrows but he wasn't there.

"Told you, invisible" I hear him say.

I roll my eyes and go back to my routine. Left jab, right jab, left hook, right hook. Left knee, right knee, and back kick. Left elbow, right elbow.

"There are more ways to attack your opponent you know" I roll me eyes and turn to the empty bench.

"I was just doing basic routines, I know more complicated ones."

"Then why aren't you doing them?"

"Because maybe I don't feel like doing it" I glare at the bench. "You are very irritating."

"I am just a curious person, is that so irritating?"

"Yes it is" I walked over to where he was sitting and cross my arms.

"Hello" he becomes visible and smirks at me.

"You have something you want to ask me don't you?" I eye him. "But you are afraid to ask me, that is why you irritate me with stupid questions"

"You can read people well" He chuckles, sitting up, leaning on his knees.

"I learnt from HYDRA. I was used to threaten those who couldn't answer questions given. If they lied, I was supposed to make them bleed slowly. If they told the truth, I would leave them. I would also know if they are hiding things."

"I see, well I can also read people very well but it seems that you can hide your emotions quite well. Of course when your guard is down, you can be quite easy to read. But it is rare for you to let your guard down. Am I right?"

"That is true, I am always alert. Another thing I have learnt from HYDRA"

"So back at your sister's house, at the pool, your guard was down"

"I do not want to talk about that. It was a mistake" I shake my head, turning to walk away.

"I apologise for it. Could we maybe start again?" I hear him get up.

"Start again?" I look over my shoulder, he fiddles with his fingers.

"Yeah, like forget what happened that night and start over as friends?" He looks at me, hopeful.

"I don't know." I turn back, heading towards the exit.

"Please, give me a chance. Friends?" I turn and he holds his hand out to me.

I sigh, friends is fine. It's not like we would get carried away again. I shake my hand with his. "Deal"

He gives me a smile and leaves the training room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Do you think they gave up on you?" Jane asks me as we walk into the cafeteria.

It has been 3 months since I ran off and we have heard nothing of HYDRA. There has been no reports about them. Fury has sent agents around to investigate, each being unsuccessful.

"I think they are making us believe that they have given up on me. So that we put down our guard and they can easily break through our defences and get to me." I put .some chicken and salad on my plate, grabbing a fork before finding a seat.

Jane follows me to an empty table for 4. "How do you know for sure?"

"I worked in HYDRA for most of my life. I know most of their plans. They do it almost all the time." Jane looks to me with sad eyes.

"I wish I could have protected you. That's the job of the older sibling right? Protecting their younger siblings." She shakes her head.

"You couldn't have done anything against them Jane. It wasn't your fault. We were both young, not knowing what to do if those events occurred."

"I just wish I could have done something"

"Let's talk about something on lighter terms." I try to lighten the mood.

"Okay then. So what happened between you and Loki when Thor and I left you?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?" I frown.

"Oh, because when we went to find you, Loki was extremely worried. He blamed himself for your disappearance."

"He did?"

"He cares for you. He told me himself. He likes you. I can see it in his eyes every time he sees you."

"It's not true. He doesn't. We are just friends Jane" I roll my eyes at her.

"Say whatever you want, but you can't hide from the truth" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Hide from what truth?" Jane and I jump at the voice who sits next to me.

"Well you see- OW!"

I kick Jane in the leg. "She was just telling me something that was _not_ true at all. What are you doing here Loki?"

"Can I not join my friends for lunch?" He looks to me and I see Jane in the corner of my eye smirking evilly at me.

"Sure you can. Just wondering you know"

"AMBER! JANE! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" We all cringe under Thor's loud voice.

"Thor, please. Remember? Inside voice." Jane tells him as he sits down next to her.

"Forgive me Jane. I have forgotten" I gag as Thor and Jane kiss. Loki rolls his eyes and Thor laughs when they break apart.

"What have I told you about Thor? Do that when I'm not in your presence please?" Loki scolds him.

"Don't be like that Loki, I bet you do the same!" Thor laughs loudly, Jane reminding him once again.

"What do you mean?" Loki frowns. "With who?"

"With Amber of course!" Jane laughs at this and I glare at her.

"Amber and I are just friends Thor" Loki corrects him. I give Jane a smirk.

"That's not what it looks like to me at times" This time, Jane smirks at me as my face falls slightly.

"Whatever" Loki rolls his eyes.

" _Attention Avengers! You are needed right now in the meeting room. All agents are also to go to their stations right away"_

We all look at each other after the announcement and quickly head towards the meeting room. Walking through, Fury's eye sets on me.

"You have not told us everything, have you" All eyes turn on me and I shuffle on the spot a bit.

Why do I always find myself interrogated by these people? "I have not"

"Then please, _enlighten_ us about him" He presses a button and a hologram of a man turns up.

I sigh. I haven't seen that face in ages. "His name is Alex Fuller. He was the other child with me back in HYDRA"

"How come we haven't really heard of him until now?" Nat asks me.

"Because he works on the other side of the world. He still works for HYDRA" I tell them.

"Why has he come here all of a sudden?" Clint asks.

"Because he is after me" I sigh.

"Why?" Loki asks me.

"Story time again I guess." I roll my eyes. "After I was taken into HYDRA and the experiment worked, they started to bring in other kids to test on. Alex was one of them. In the end, HYDRA found out that only certain people can handle the serum. All the other kids died because it was too much for them to handle. Alex and I were the only ones there who could take doses and doses of the serum. But there was one thing, I never wanted to work for HYDRA. They did these tests on me, they put me in an electric chair to erase my memory. But Alex on the other hand willingly worked for them. He wanted to work for them. We never liked each other."

"So he is after you because he knows you killed Strucker?" Nick thinks.

"Yeah, he basically worshipped Strucker. Strucker let him off easily if he failed missions. But if I failed any missions, I would be punished. I have always hated Alex." I shake my head.

"So now he comes to take you back for revenge?" Jane asks, slightly worried.

"Yes, why is everyone asking me if he is coming for me in different questions? I have been saying yes to those question every time" I cross my arms, annoyed.

"Sorry but we need to make sure" Nat says.

I roll my eyes. "Where was the last time you spotted him?"

"Central Park, a few hours ago" Fury uploads a security footage of him walking around the park.

I turn to leave the room without saying anything.

"Where are you going? Come back here right now!" I hear Fury's voice shout behind me.

I ignore him and walk out into the hallway, walking rapidly towards the exit of the carrier to the outside. I hear the fast steps of someone come up behind me.

"Where are you going?" The voice of Loki asks.

"Where do you think?" I say, without turning to him.

"What did we agree on before?"

"That you would help me? Well I'm sorry but you don't know what you are up against"

"I think we do. A man that can be easily taken down"

"It's not what you think. He was given the same serum as me."

"Where are his ears and tail?"

"He found a way to hide them unlike me. More like Strucker found a way for him. They never bothered with me."

"Well you can't take him down by yourself" he points out.

"What makes you say that?" I finally turn to him.

"Well if you are stronger than all of the Avengers and I combined, wouldn't that mean he would be much stronger?"

"I can handle it, I have beaten him a few times. It shouldn't be that hard. Plus, I am always training, I should be fine."

"No amounts of training can ever get you ready for something you are not ready for"

"What do you mean? I am ready for this fight" I growl, getting tired of him questioning my actions.

"Are you sure about that? You may be prepared physically but what about other things?"

"Like what?"

"Like are you prepared for what he may say to you"

"What would he say to me that I will be caught off guard by?"

"Something I guess that may have to do with HYDRA or your past"

"I don't need your help"

"But you need our help." I turn around to see all the Avengers suited up. I then turned to glare at Loki. He was distracting me. "You may say you don't need us but you do. Even if you want us to help or not"

"Fine, but you will follow my rules. You don't know what you're up against" I tell them.

"Sounds good to me" Clint agrees.

I nod and we all get into a jet. Nat pilots the jet to where we last saw Alex go, which was a warehouse I used to go to when I got missions from HYDRA.

"Okay, here's the plan. We are going into one of HYDRA's main bases. There will be many soldiers in there. They have security almost everywhere, we need to land out of sight from the base. Once we land, Clint will be the first out"

"What do I do?" He asked me.

"I need you to shoot down the guards on look out so they don't raise the alarm and also shoot the cameras"

"Got it"

"Once he has done that, we can go in. Once inside, we split into teams. We can cover more ground that way. Clint, Nat and Cap will go inside on the top floors. Tony and Thor will be in the air. Bruce, you will also be outside and Loki and I will take the basement area"

"But won't Point Break, hulk and I raise the alarms?" Tony asks with confusion.

"You will start flying around the base when all of us are inside. You are the distraction, you will have to hold them off for as long as you can"

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard"

The rest of the flight was quiet. During this time in the jet, I was buried deep in my thoughts. My first thought was that I knew that if I killed Strucker, another would take his place. Which is Alex. Alex knows almost every battle tactic I know. He is much stronger than me and I don't know how to defeat him if he knows everything. I shake my head. I guess I will have to think of something on the spot.

I look to Loki. Soon almost all of my thoughts are about him. I don't know what to think anymore. Back at Jane's house, he said he cares for me. He likes me. But now we are just friends? I don't know, what are we? He confuses me. I just don't get it.

"We are here" I look up from my thoughts and look out the window to see that we have now landed. I nod and breathe out. Here goes nothing. The jet doors open and Hawkeye moves out first.

"Okay, I see about 10 lookouts and only 3 of them have the alarms. This shouldn't be too hard" Clint says over the com link. We wait for about 10 minutes before Clint gets back to us. "They are all out and I dismantled the alarms"

"Okay, Nat and Steve will meet you by the fence entrance." I look to Thor and Tony. "You guys are up"

"Come on Point Break, it's party time" Tony armours up and they both fly out.

"And Bruce?" He nods, knowing what he has to do.

"I know, Hulk smash." He walks out of the jet and seconds later, we hear the roar of the Hulk.

I then turn to Loki. "You ready?"

He nods. We both run out of the jet and into the HYDRA base. I watch as Thor and Tony fly above soldiers who try to shoot them down while Hulk is well, smashing them. Clint, Nat and Cap fight through them to get inside. I take Loki to the area I used to enter where no one guards.

I break the door open that leads to a dark staircase heading down to the basement, the lair of the wolf. I look to Loki and then back to the staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"You used to come down here all the time?"

"Yeah, this is basically where I lived." I listen for every little noise. "Can you stop asking questions for now?"

"Why?" I turn to him and shoot him a glare, though he probably couldn't see as it was very dark down here. "Sorry."

I couldn't smell anything, other than Loki who was very close to me. I then suddenly hear the sounds of scratching. I stop and Loki bumps into me. "Why'd we-"

I cover his mouth to silence him. The scratching sound continues. I remove my hand from his face and begin to move to the source of the sound. Stepping down off the final step, the basement which I once called home still looked the same to me. Except there was one thing different, there was someone on my chair.

All the lights suddenly flicker on and the figure on my chair swivels around to show the face of Alex. His eyes land on me and he gives me a devilish like grin. "Amber, so good to see you again."

"Alex" I growl.

"Come now, don't be so rude. I was being nice for once" He smirks, then his eyes move to Loki. "Who's this?"

"He is none of your business" I snap, making him focus back on me.

"Tsk, tsk. Remember, I am now one of the leaders of HYDRA after you _killed_ Strucker" He stands up from the chair and walks towards me.

"And who gave you that title?"

"Me." He chuckles darkly. "And you will pay for what you did to Strucker. I am going to get my revenge"

I watch as slowly transforms himself into a werewolf, slightly larger than the Hulk. I turn to Loki. "This is my fight. Stay out of this, please"

"But-" I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Go and tell the others I found him. Help them out." Alex gives a loud bark and I push Loki towards the stairs. "Go"

Loki takes one look back and runs off. I turn back to Alex just in time to dodge his attack. He runs at me again, raising his huge claw and bringing it down on me. I run under his legs but his tail knocks me towards the wall. I push myself up and shift into my wolf form, the size of a dog.

I didn't want to shift into my werewolf form, knowing that I have no control over it. I run at him, taking a big bite in his arm. He howls in pain and attempts to shake me off. I grabs me with his other claw and squeezes the air out of me. I shift back and try to break out of his grip. He then throws me into the wall, creating a massive hole.

I cry out in pain as I dislocated my arm from the fall. I act quickly, getting up and leaning against the wall. I clench my jaw and push my arm back into place. I breathe out a few pained breaths before shaking the pain off.

I shift into my larger wolf form, the one sized like a horse and go to attack him again. I tackle him to the ground and grab his arm once again. I use all my strength to send him into the wall. I cringe slightly at the sounds of something cracking but I brush that off. I jump above him and shift mid-air, coming down on him and punching him in the face. I punch him multiple times and he tries to get up but I make sure to keep him down.

All of a sudden, he manages to release one arm and grab me. He throws me off and gets up, walking towards me. I try to get up but cry out as pain shoots through my body. I look down to see a sharp piece of rock embedded deeply into my left thigh. I try to move but I see Alex smirking at me through his form.

He grabs me and pulls me off the ground. He begins to walk up the stairs into the open where I hear the sounds of shooting and the Avengers communicating. The door opens and the light shines brightly into my eyes. My vision blurs slightly from the amounts of blood I have lost from my injury.

I close my eyes, stiffening each time Alex squeezes the air out of me. I then hear the gasps of the team and everything turns silent. I slowly open my eyes to see all the HYDRA soldiers dead and the team grouped up in front of Alex and me.

"Amber" I hear Loki say in surprise.

"Avengers, look at what you have brought" Alex growls, throwing me to the ground in front of them. He shifts back into his normal form. I groan as my injured leg lands first on the ground. "You have brought your doom"

"What do you mean?" I hear Clint ask.

"She will kill you all." I gasp in surprise. He knows about my werewolf and he can bring it out in me.

"No! Run! Now!" I cough out, trying to get up.

"What's happening?" I see Tony waving his hands around in confusion.

"This" I try to crawl away as Alex advances on me but he grabs me by the neck and pulls me up. I watch as he takes out a syringe from his pocket and I try to struggle out of his grip.

"What are you doing with that syringe?" I hear Bruce.

"This boosts rage. Created by the one and only HYDRA." Alex plunges the sharp needle into my arm and I flinch at the pain. He pushes the liquid into my blood and pulls it out. I suddenly feel numb and I feel myself being dropped to the ground. The last thing I hear from Alex is "Hail HYDRA" and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 (Loki POV)**

I watch in horror as Alex drops Amber to the ground after injecting some weird liquid into her arm. I am too shocked to move about what happened. Alex walks away and it takes us a few seconds after he leaves before moving into action. I am the first to unfreeze and run straight to Amber.

I kneel by her head and move it to my lap. I try to shake her awake but nothing happens. "Amber? Amber!"

"She has a lot of blood lost from this wound" Bruce informs us as he examines her left thigh.

"Nat, can you fly the jet over here?" Clint asks her.

"Yeah, I can go now." She begins walking towards the jet.

"What about that man" The captain looks over in the direction of where he left.

"We can take care of him later, Amber is our first priority." Tony nods to Amber who is in my arms.

I feel as Amber slightly move her head and I focus my attention on her. She frowns slightly and her mouth slightly open, revealing her fangs. "Guys?"

They all look at me and I gesture to Amber. I lay her head back on the ground and stand up. I watch as her hands slowly open and close and her ears begin twitching. A low growl comes out of her and her frown deepens.

She suddenly shoots up in a sitting position. We all jump in surprise and she turns her head around, looking at each one of us. When her eyes finally settle on me, I see the change in colour. The black galaxy look in her eyes are tinted with blood red. She growls in what seems like pain and clutches her head.

We all slowly inch backwards, afraid of what's happening. Alex said something about us bringing our doom. Does he mean Amber is our doom? What did he do to her? One final growl came out of her and everything goes silent. I look at Thor and he shrugs. We go to move forward but her head shoots up, looking at us. She slowly stands up and as she does, she begins to transform.

Not into any of those wolf forms but the form she told me about. The one she would never change into. One she cannot control. Her were-wolf form. Seeing Alex in his form, I didn't think hers was that bad but was I wrong. She began growing in height and soon enough, she was a head taller than the hulk. Her black fur covered her entire form and her once fluffy cute tail was gone and replaced with what looks like the devil's tail, if you know what I mean.

She howls and sets her eyes on Thor first. The second she does, all hell breaks loose. No wonder Alex ran away like a coward. He knew this would happen and didn't want to be in the way of the destruction.

All of us have been trying to bring her down but not even the Hulk could. We are all getting tired and we can't keep this up forever. However Amber seems to be non-stop. Whatever was in that serum injected had made her like this. She wouldn't have shifted on purpose.

Continuous attacks on her without killing her was hard. None of us had any tranquilisers to nock her out. I have tried to use my magic on her but it seems her form is blocking it out. While the rest of them try to fight her, I sit on the side, thinking of ways to take her down without killing her.

I know I should be helping but fighting isn't doing anything. We would all be killed if we continue like this. Wait, Alex may know something about this. He is like her and he knows lots about this. I stand up from my spot and signal the Man of Iron over.

"What is it Loki? You got a plan?" He flips his mask up.

"Alex may know something. I'm going to find him. You think you can hold her off longer?"

Tony looks over to see Amber catching Thor's hammer and throwing it at Cap's shield. "I think we should be fine. As long as she doesn't severely kill us, we'll be fine."

"Thanks" I nod and he flips his mask back on, flying over to the fight. I manoeuvre my way past Amber and into the direction Alex went. After searching and searching for what seems like forever as it is like a maze in here, I found him.

"Entertaining isn't it? Being able to watch a real fight to the death controlled by you?" I hear him chuckle.

"How do you stop her?" I snap.

"You can't. She is trapped inside the body." He spins around, facing me.

"What do you mean?" I frown, crossing my arms.

"Let's say she is a prisoner to the monster controlling. There are two ways of her being able to get out. One, she waits for the monster to feel satisfied with killing, or two, she fights. But you see, she is never strong enough to fight it. That's why she cannot control it." He stands up and points to the screen that shows Amber trying to grab Thor in the air. "Since I gave you that information. I won't allow you to get away with it. HYDRA needs to get rid of the Avenger's to continue with their plans. And what better way to do that is using her."

"She is no puppet in this game of yours" I shout, losing my temper by the way he talks about her.

"She is the pet of HYDRA" He smirks.

"What does that make you? You are both wolves. Wouldn't that mean you would be a pet of HYDRA too?" I chuckle slightly as his face falls.

"No! I am the leader!" He barks.

I roll my eyes and teleport behind him. I conjure my sceptre and stab him through the chest. He gasps and chokes. I pull his head close to mine and I whisper in his ear. "You will _not_ speak about Amber like that and you will have _no_ control over her"

I yank the sceptre out and he drops to the ground. I walk around him as he rolls over and grabs his chest in pain. I bend down and grab him by the neck. He grabs hold of my arm but has no strength to loosen my grip. I throw him into the ground hard and lay my foot over his chest.

I press down slightly and he cries out in pain. "That is for hurting her"

I press down harder and he cries out louder. "And that is for everything you put her through"

I lift my foot off and give him a good kick in the side before leaving. He shouldn't be problem anymore. I run back outside just in time. The team are all looking tired and all of them have some sort of injury. Amber still looks ready to fight though.

"Amber?" I call out from behind. She turns her head to me and shows her fangs. She begins to advance at me and I remain in my spot. "Amber, I know you're in there"

She pauses for a second before continuing. I smirk, knowing that she somehow heard me. That was a good sign. But the bad thing is that the monster Alex told me about is stronger than her. "Amber, Listen to me. Fight it. Fight for control. Please"

She is at least half a meter away from me now. I can feel each time she breathes. My heart is racing but I trust Amber to fight. She gives out a low growl and shakes her head. She stumbles back a bit and clutches her head. She collapses to the ground and gives a whimper. I cautiously walk closer as her whimpers get louder.

"Amber?" She gives a little growl. She then freezes. I pause and watch as she slowly gets up off the ground and faces me.

Out of nowhere, she grabs me and throws me into the ground. I gasp, feeling winded from the blow. She then grabs me by the leg and swings me into the tree. I hear a crack or two when I hit the tree. I'm not sure if it was my arm that cracked or the tree. I didn't want to fight her. I couldn't. All I can do is to try and avoid getting thrown around like a dog toy.

She advances on me again but gets cut off by Cap's shield. I forgot that they were there. Did they take a break when I came? How rude! I could have avoided being thrown into a tree! A hand appears in my face and I look to see Thor. I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"She is in there somewhere. She just needs to fight it" I tell him.

"You can try again. I know how you feel about her and Jane tells me something that she returns those feelings. You are both blind to see it but to everyone else. It is quite obvious. Only you can save us and her. Plus, both of you could now admit your feelings so everyone can finally breathe" he chuckles at the last bit.

"What do you mean?" I frown, confused.

"We have been waiting and waiting for the both of you to get together. But that time never happens. So now is your chance to get her. Be the hero brother and save her." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "She doesn't want me. She said we could be friends"

"That's a lie Loki. I can't believe you couldn't even see that lie. You see everyone's lies. I told you. You are both blind" He pushes me forward. "Go. I have given you my wise words, now go on"

I laugh, Thor's _wise words_. That oaf is never really wise. And since when did he give dating advice on how to get a girl. I turn to Amber who is still raging on. I take a deep breath before walking towards her.

Blocking everyone out but Amber, I can faintly hear Thor calling everyone back. "Amber" I call once again. She turns to me and advances, just like last time. I stand my ground and wait for her to be very close to me.

She bends down to my height and growls right in my face. I shakily lift my hands up to her face. She growls once more but doesn't give any sign of attacking me. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Amber, please. I know you're in there. Fight it"

I look into her eyes, seeing the tint of red retreating in her eyes but returning. I use that as an indication to know that she is fighting. "Amber, come on. You can do it. I know you are strong. Do it for everyone. Do it for Jane. Do it for me"

I watch as the red in her eyes has almost fully retreated. I run my hands down her face, letting the black soft fur run through my fingers. I am surprised how soft her fur is, even after all the fighting.

I lean my forehead on hers and watch as the red has fully retreated and disappeared. She blinks a few times and looks down at me. I close my eyes and she does the same. I feel her fur slowly turning back to skin and her shrinking down to her normal height. I open my eyes and look down at her.

"Amber?" she looks up at me and I get lost in her mesmerizing eyes. My eyes flicker down to her lips and she did the same. She surprises me when she reaches up and nuzzles her nose with mine. I smile slightly and breathe out another sigh of relief. "You back"

"Thank you" she says quietly, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"For what?" I ask, lifting her face up.

"For everything" She smiles. I smile back and my eyes once again flicker down to her lips.

"Can I… uh" She chuckles and nods her head. I smile widely and press my lips against hers. She moves her hands from around my middle and wraps them around my neck, pulling me down closer. I feel her smile in the kiss when I move one hand down to her waist. I also feel her tail wrap around my leg.

We break the kiss and lean our foreheads together. I keep my eyes closed, wanting to live in this moment forever. Her tail unwraps from my leg and swings around. I open my eyes and I stare into hers. "Can I court you? Properly?"

"Yes" She buries her head in my neck and I pull her closer to me, never wanting to let her go.

"FINALLY! As lovely as this was, I would still like to get back, tend to my poor injuries and then. Wait for it, SHRWAMA!" We jump apart from each other, hearing Tony walking up to us with the rest of the Avengers.

I scratch the back of my neck with a nervous chuckle. "I forgot you were there"

"How could you forget me!?" Tony gasps and puts a hand over his chest.

"Stop being so dramatic Tony" Nat rolls her eyes. She then looks at me. "Finally these two got together."

"You did it brother" Thor slaps me hard in the back and I stumble forward. He laughs and I look to Amber to see her with a smile. I walk over to her and she looks up.

"Tired?" She gives me a nod and a sleepy smile before yawning. I open my arms up for her and she walks into them. Almost immediately, she sleeps and I have to pick her up, but I don't mind.

"Quickly Reindeer Games, I want food now!" Tony walks quickly to the jet, leaving us behind. We all chuckle and follow after him. I look down at Amber. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I don't know how she can be scary when she looks so innocent. I feel her tail brush against my leg and wraps around it. I smile and kiss her on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 (Amber POV)**

"Do you think that I would allow you, Amber Jade Foster, to join the Avenger's and forget all that you've done?" Fury questions me.

"Uh, Yeah?" I look at him with a hopeful look.

"You disobeyed my orders" He glares at me.

"Well" I trail off, looking at the one way mirror. I know Loki and the others are on the other side, watching this.

Fury sighs and rests both hands on the table. "Fine, you are free to go. Avenger"

I was about to argue but shut my mouth. He said what now? He raises his eyebrows at me. "Thank you sir"

I leave the room and I am greeted with congratulations and hugs. Jane pulls me to the side and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you made it back safely"

"I am too" She gives me a big smile and wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me back to the group.

"Now can we go to get Shawarma?" Tony whines.

We all roll our eyes, but walk to go get it anyway. Returning back the Hellicarrier, Fury immediately got the agents to arrest me and take me back to the glass cage. Why do I find myself in these sorts of situations? Loki and the others tried to argue against him, telling him about everything that happened.

They did get him to at least let me talk so that's how I ended in my situation where Fury was 'interrogating' me. That was also when Tony requested for me to join the Avengers. Everyone agreed but Fury. It took a couple of hours for him to accept our request but I'm glad he did.

"Alright, I feel like 5 burgers and like a mega large fries!" Tony laughs as he walks towards the Shawarma place.

"It seems your eyes are bigger than your stomach" Steve rolls his eyes.

"Then Thor's stomach is bigger than his eyes" Tony retorts. "Ha get it? No? Fine then. You guys have no humour at all"

"We do but we don't find you funny" Tony stops in place as Nat laughs past him. We all laugh too and continue ahead of him.

"Oh, so you find that funny, ha ha" Tony jogs to catch up.

We enter the place and take the largest table they have. People around us stared as we all take a seat. I chuckle at their looks of awes and jaw drops.

"What are you laughing at love?" Loki asks me as he sits down.

"People's jaws dropped when we walking in" He looks around and laughs.

"Must be because they have never seen us look to citizen like"

"Must be" I chuckle. He wraps his arm around my waist and we all order food, laughing and basically having light conversation. Getting to know each other more, teasing and joking around. How was I so lucky to be in such a great group of people?

(2 weeks later)

"Happy 1st of December people!" Tony skips through the doorway. "And you know what that means"

I look to Loki confused as everyone groans. "What does he mean?"

"It means Christmas decorating time!" Tony claps, plopping himself down on the couch next to Loki.

"What's so bad about Christmas decorating?" I frown.

"Nothing is bad about it but when it comes to decorating with Tony? It can be very bad" Nat shakes her head.

"I have never celebrated Christmas in ages" I look down to my hands.

"It's not your fault" Jane pulls me towards her and I lean my head on her shoulder. Loki pats my hands and gives a smile.

"I'm going to go shopping for stuff. Cap, you're coming with me, and so are you Thor" Tony gets up and moves towards the kitchen. Thor and Cap's faces fall and get up, dragging their feet slowly towards Tony. They leave the area and we continue talking.

After being a member of the Avengers, Tony suggested the idea that I should stay in Stark tower as I was closer to the team. Jane took a while to persuade as she wanted me to live with her in New Mexico but in the end, she said as long as she got to visit me frequently.

Tony gave me a room next to Loki's as he and Thor also live in Stark Tower. I also got introduced to Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend. She's a very nice person and I don't know how she ended up with Tony, they are opposites but you know what they say, opposites attract.

"You look deep in thought pup" Pup was the nickname Loki gave me as he thought it was a cute name for me.

"I was just thinking about what presents to give everyone. Especially you and Jane" Loki shakes his head.

"You don't need to give me anything pup. All I want from you is for you to be here with me."

"But I still really want to give you something. For you to hold onto when you go on missions without me." I nudge him with my foot.

"You don't have to give me anything either" Jane says and I look up at her as I lay my head on her lap.

"Why don't you guys want anything? I want to give you a present" I whine.

"But I have you, my sister back. And I get to spend Christmas with you. That is the best present I could ever have. And Loki has you by his side. What more could any of us want? As long as you remain here, we are fine"

"If you say so" I stretch my legs so it goes over Loki's lap. I then notice that Thor has left his hammer hanging on the hooks in the kitchen. I smirk and Loki shakes his head, knowing what this face means.

"What evil plan are you conjuring up pup?" I just grin at him and sit up.

"Oh no, I'm guessing something bad" Jane groans.

I get up off the couch and walk towards the kitchen. I grab Thor's hammer off the hook and bring it back to the couch.

"What are you planning to do with Thor's hammer?" Nat asks me from the other side of the lounge room.

"I'm going to give Thor an early birthday present" I grin widely.

"Loki, look what you have done to the poor girl. You have been rubbing off on her. She's becoming more mischievous" Clint chuckles.

"My little pup is learning well from the best" Loki laughs as I run off down to Tony's garage.

I dig through all his tools and parts, looking for paint. "JARVIS?"

"How can I help you today Amber?" The robotic voice says.

"Do you know where Tony keeps his paint?" I look around me, trying to see any buckets.

"He keeps it in the storage room" I thanks JARVIS and head to the store room which is full of Iron Man pieces and tools.

I dig through a few boxes until I find a box full of paint. But this is better than paint. It's spray paint which is even better for what I am planning to do. I run up to my room with the box of spray paint, dropping it in my bathroom before going down to the lounge room to collect Thor's hammer.

"Where are you going now pup?" Loki raises an eyebrow.

I smile innocently at him. "Nowhere"

I run back up to my room with the hammer and walk into my bathroom. I place the hammer in the big bathtub and open the lid of the first spray paint can. I am so glad Tony has the colour pink and purple. The perfect colours.

I cover the whole hammer in pink at first, doing a couple of coats to make sure it is a solid colour and not showing any signs of Thor's old hammer. I then open the yellow can and scatter spots around it. After that, I take out the purple and make lines around the spots, making beautiful purple flowers.

I laugh, knowing Thor is going to get so mad at me. But I'm glad Tony has this stuff that can take off spray paint. I then lightly spray red on the hammer to finish it up and I look at it proudly. Yup, Thor is definitely going to hate me.

I pack up all the spray cans and quickly run down to Tony's storage room and put it back, making it look like I never went in here. I tell JARVIS not to say anything before running back up to my room to grab the now dry hammer. I pick it up and run into Thor's room to put the hammer in his closet.

I laugh as I run back into the lounge room. I jump over the back of the couch and land in between Jane and Loki. I lay on Loki's lap this time and stretch my legs over Jane's. I look up to Loki with a cheeky smile and he rolls his eyes down at me.

"What have you done pup?"

"Nothing much. Just made a small present for Thor" I grin widely up at him. He sighs and runs his fingers through my messy hair, scratching the back of my ears in the process. As he does that, I feel like melting with how nice it feels.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"LOKI!" I hear Thor shout from his room. Loki and I were laying in my bed, taking a small nap before dinner. Loki chuckles slightly and pulls me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"Looks like he found your present" I let out a muffled chuckle as my face is in his chest.

"Jane, have you seen Loki or your sister?" We hear Thor asking near my door.

"Sorry Thor, the last time I saw them, they were raiding Tony's pantry" I feel Loki's chest vibrate when he chuckles, making my ears tingly.

Thor groans loudly and stomps away from my door. My door then opens and I hear smaller, lighter footsteps approaching.

"When Thor finds you two, you would be in big trouble" I peak over Loki's chest to see Jane crossing her arms with a disappointed look. "You just had to paint his hammer pink with purple flowers"

"Sorry but it was just way too funny. That's what happens when you leave weapons lying around."

"Then I better not leave my helmet or sceptre anywhere near you" Loki's muffled voice says.

"I would never do anything bad to you" I wrap an arm around his stomach. "Yet"

Jane shakes her head. "Better watch out Loki. I'll see you two later. No funny business"

"Bye Jane!" I wave to her and she walks over to me to give me a kiss on the head before leaving and closing the door behind her. I then mumble, "No funny business she says, what does she think we will do?"

"Don't worry Amber, I won't do anything without your permission" Loki pulls me down and moves himself so he is hovering over me.

"Thank you" I smile at him, lifting my head up to give him a small kiss. When I move back, he looks unsatisfied and leans down to kiss me again, for much longer. I move my arms around his neck and pull him down so he is almost laying on me.

I lift up one leg to let my tail move from underneath me and wrap it around Loki's leg. With both my arms around his neck, I manage to flip us over. He breaks the kiss, looking at me with shock but also with raised eyebrows. I shrug and press my lips against his.

After a while of just kissing and nothing else, I finally break the kiss and lay on his chest. He moves one of his hands down to my tail and strokes it, making me feel like a puddle. I decide to shift into my wolf pup form as I love the feeling of when he holds me in his arms.

It may be the only time I like to feel small and vulnerable. I shift and Loki jumps at the sudden change. I stand on his chest and jump up and down. He laughs and picks me up with both hands, leaving my hind legs dangling in the air. I give a little bark at him and he turns to his side, setting me down on the bed and watching as I walk into his chest. I make myself comfortable next to his chest and lay down, waiting for his arms to curl around me.

When he knows I feel comfortable, he does exactly what I expected him to do. He brings one hand to my head and drags it slowly down to my tail. He does this repeatedly and I slowly start to fall asleep.

That is until I am jolted awake by the sound of Thor's booming voice entering my room. "Loki!"

I jump out of Loki's arms and hide under the bed, snickering. "Yes brother?"

"What is this madness?" I peak from under the bed to see Thor holding up his hammer to Loki.

"I swear I didn't do that" Loki denies. "You know that no one can pick up your hammer but you. I am not worthy enough"

"But I left it in the kitchen. Unless. Where is Amber?" I watch as he searches through my room. "This is her room. Why are you in her room anyway?"

"She is not here Thor. And I'm here because I am waiting for her" What a lie Loki. But I muffle my laugh as Thor buys it and leaves my room.

I roll on my back and laugh, well whatever a wolf does when they laugh. But all of a sudden, a pair of large hands grab me and lift my from under the bed. I open one eye to see Loki giving me a disappointed look.

"How dare you abandon me when I needed saving" I give him a grin. "You should be glad Thor still believes my lies, or else we would both be in trouble"

I snicker and shift. This surprises Loki and he falls back onto the bed. "So glad I am able to hide"

He rolls his eyes. "I could have easily given you away you know. But I didn't because I love you. I am deeply in love with you"

I gape at him. That is the first time he has said that to me. He looks into my eyes and cups my cheek. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that I love you and it would break my heart if you were to ever leave me. I will protect you from anything. And before you say that you don't need protecting, I want to so I know myself that you are safe."

I give him a loving smile and lean down to give him a sweet kiss. "You have changed me Loki. Not in a bad way either. There is no way I could love another. You are always there for me. I love you too Loki"

He gives me a wide grin and pulls me down for another kiss. "AMBER!"

Loki and I jump once again as Thor comes barging in. I give Thor a sheepish smile and shuffle behind Loki.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He waves his hammer in front of my face and I give a nervous chuckle. "Um, I wanted to do something fun"

Thor sighs. "I have the right punishment for you and Loki for lying to me"

Loki glares at me for pulling him into the mess and I hide behind him.

"Why does Tony have to have such tall ceilings?" I complain. Loki chuckles and I shoot a glare at him.

"You got us into this mess" I roll my eyes.

"It was fun while it lasted" I toss one side of the tinsel over the shelf and let the other end drape down.

"Hurry up, once the living room is done, we need to do the hallways before finally doing the Christmas tree!" Tony shouts from the staircase that he is decorating with glitter and tinsel.

"Tony! Why can't you get JARVIS to program some of your machines to do the work for us? Your ceiling is too high and you want so decorate so much" I flop down onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Then where's the fun of Christmas decorating!" Tony claps his hands together as he tapes the final end to the handrail of the staircase.

"Why do I have to help anyway? I didn't even help with making Thor's 'surprise'" Loki rolls his eyes and sits down next to my head.

"Come on guys, there's no time for resting now. We have a Christmas tree to do" Tony skips towards the lift. "We need to get the others, this is a big Christmas tree and everyone needs to help decorate it"

I groan and roll of the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. I then reluctantly drag myself towards the lift. Loki laughs at my attempts to move and picks me up, carrying me to the lift.

"Aw how cute" Tony taps his foot impatiently. "Now hurry up, you're so slow!"

Loki puts me down and I lean against him as he wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back into his chest and place my tail in between his legs. By the time we get to the floor Tony wanted to go to, he makes us follow him to where the others are. Tony stops the training simulation and they all turn to us.

"It is tree decorating time kiddos" He sings, pushing them all out of the room towards the lift.

"Why must we help?" Clint groans.

"Because we all need to contribute something to the decorating. Especially the tree. Come along" He skips into the lift and holds t open until everyone gets in. but before he shuts the door he turns to me. "Amber, can you get your sister and Thor? They need to help too"

I grumble under my breath but reluctantly leave the lift to go find my sister and Thor. I hear Loki's voice behind me. "I'm coming too"

I grab his hand and we walk together to find Jane and Thor. We first try Thor's room but they weren't there. We shut the door and go to Jane's room. I knock on the door and I hear some muffled voices on the other side.

I hear sounds coming closer to the door and the handle twists the door open to reveal Jane. "Yes?"

"Thor and you are needed downstairs. It's important. Come as quickly as you can" I tell her.

"Why?" She frowns, rubbing her eyes. She must have slept.

"Just come down. See you down there sleepy head" I smile and she waves me off, probably to wake Thor up. Loki grabs my hand and we take our time going downstairs, wasting as much time as we can.

We walk in silence, enjoying each other's company. I lean my head on his shoulder and his hand moves from my hand and wraps around my shoulders. He presses a kiss to my head and we wait for the lift to come up, hoping it will never.

We could have taken the stairs but Tony would have saw us walking slowly and tell us to hurry up. Loki could have teleported too but no thanks. The lift arrives and we step in, waiting for it to go down. The lift music Tony had in here was, how would I explain it? Interesting I think is the word. The lift reaches the floor and w step out to see most of them already placing the decorations up.

Tony waves us over and hands us a box with decorations sitting in it. He moves us to one side of the large tree and tells us to make sure it looks even and nice. We roll our eyes but do it anyway so Tony won't fuss anymore.

Thor and Jane arrive a little later and Tony gives them a lecture about god knows what. As night falls, the tree is almost complete. One thing left to do was to put the star on the top of the tree. After a vote, they all voted for me to place the star on the tree.

Though I may be almost as tall as Loki, I am still way shorter than the tree. Tony just had to buy a large tree. I grab the star and Loki grabs me by the waist and lifts me up. I place the star on the top of the tree and smile. The very first time spending Christmas with my new family. Loki puts me down and wraps his arms around my waist as I lean into him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Christmas Eve has arrived so quickly and surprisingly, the tower is calm and quiet. Tony left to spend Christmas Eve with Pepper's family, Jane went with Thor to New Mexico for the day to shop or something, Nat and Clint had a mission but will be here tomorrow which is why they accepted the mission today, Bruce went up to the Hellicarrier for whatever and Steve went to visit Peggy.

That leaves Loki and I. We really had nothing to do so we remained in the tower. I was planning to do shopping for everyone but Loki wouldn't allow it and no one wanted presents from me. You may think that it sounds rude but they wanted me to enjoy my first Christmas with them as a family.

So instead, I made them all nice cards, each having their own logos and different notes. Loki tried to take a peek at his own but I hid it from him and told him to move away. He reluctantly left me and I finished his card. I smiled at all my hard work and by the time I finished all the cards, it was lunch time.

I left my room and went downstairs, my nose picking up the scent of food. Pizza to be exact. I let my nose lead me to the source and my eyes close, trusting my nose. Well I was wrong to close my eyes as I bumped into a hard wall and fell to the ground.

I frown and rub my forehead from the impact. I open my eyes to see that the wall was actually not a wall but Loki. "Why do you feel like a wall?"

"I don't know but come on. I was just about to take this pizza up to your room where we can have a lazy afternoon." He smiles, hanging out his hand to me which I gladly take. He pulls me up and wraps his arm around my waist, leading me back up to my room.

Reaching my room, I open the door, allowing him to walk in with the pizza boxes in his hand. I shut the door and turn to him as he puts the boxes aside as he spreads himself out on the bed. He wears a pair of black trackies and a plain green t-shirt that hugs his body, outlining his muscles underneath the thin fabric.

He lays on his side, propping himself up and puts the pizza in front of him. I come and lay on opposite him on my side and leaning on one arm. He opens the box and the scent of pizza becomes stronger and I quickly take a slice. I moan as the cheesy slice melts in my mouth.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until Loki and I both put our hands on the final pizza slice. He smirks at me and I smirk back. We had already finished 2 boxes of pizza and this was the final slice of the 3rd box. We both shared evenly until now.

"This is my slice Loki" I lightly growl.

"I don't think so, this should be mine. I ordered the pizza" Mischief sparkles in his eyes.

"But I think I should get it" I slap his hand away and he frowns.

"Fine, let's make it a challenge then" I look at him with curiosity as he closes the box and puts it aside, off the bed.

"What do you propose then?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know" He laughs. "I just thought I looked like I knew what I was doing. Let's just split the pizza"

I roll my eyes. "Of course you would do that"

He takes the pizza and splits it in half. He then eats his half, holding on to mine and I stare at him in confusion. He finishes his slice and feeds me my slice. I take a bite, ripping the pizza out of his hand and I eat it all up.

He chuckles and leans forward, licking the bit of sauce on the side of my lips. He then captures my mouth in a passionate kiss. He slowly pushes me down against the pillows and moves so he now hovers over me.

He move one hand under my head and threads it through my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer to me. He then breaks the kiss and trails down to my neck where he gently kisses around. I bury my face into his neck and inhale his scent.

When he kisses the area between where my neck and shoulders connect, I had to let out a laugh. He lifts his head up and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you ticklish?" He moves down and kisses there again and I squirm.

"No" I lie.

"You know you can never lie to me pup. You are in trouble now" He growls playfully. He moves up so he is straddling me and I try to move but he is too heavy. I try to move my tail from under my legs but it got stuck.

He smirks and starts tickling my sides. I squirm and laugh, trying to get out of his grip. He laughs with me and doesn't stop. He stops after a while and I try to catch my breath. My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"What if laughing is a workout. Because like, your stomach hurts when you laugh too much. Does that mean it works your stomach muscles? You could get abs!" I laugh breathlessly.

"Your imagination sometimes can be weird" Loki moves off me and falls to my side, taking me into his arms. I turn to face him.

"Imagine going to the gym in like your exercise clothes, headphones plugged in. Then you sit on a yoga mat, people will think you are going to do yoga and then all of a sudden, you laugh for a solid hour to make your ab muscles stronger" Loki rolls his eyes.

"I don't get you sometimes"

"Hey, don't judge" I pout. He kisses the tip of my nose.

"I will never judge you." He then adds. "On most things"

"Wow thanks" I say sarcastically.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow" He grins.

"Oh so I'm not allowed to give out presents but you guys are?" I scowl.

"Don't be mad, we want you to enjoy Christmas without having to worry about buying us anything" He reassures me.

"So what's the surprise?" I poke his side.

"Patience pup. You will found out tomorrow" He chuckles, grabbing my tail and running his hand through the fur.

"I am never patient" I pout.

"Just wait a little longer pup" I kisses my forehead and buries his face into my neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Something touches my nose and I scrunch it up. I snuggle under the blankets a little more and the pair of arms around me tighten. I then feel something touch my cheek and I try to blow it away. I hear a light chuckle and I open one eye to see Loki very close to my face.

"Good morning" He gives me a sleepy smile and I return it.

"Why'd you wake me up" I stretch out before moving closer to him and leaning my forehead on his chest.

"I wasn't meant to wake you up. I just couldn't resist you. You looks so peaceful" He brings a hand to my ears and scratches them. I growl lowly at the nice feeling. His other hand moves down to my tail and strokes is.

"Merry Christmas" He mumbles into my hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too" I move my head up and he captures my mouth into a sweet kiss.

"We should get up soon" I say after breaking the kiss.

"But this bed is very comfortable and warm. It's cold outside" He pulls the blanket further up.

"Don't be such an idiot Loki, you're a frost giant" I slap his arm.

"But this Frost Giant gets cold" he pouts.

"Well I feel like a hot chocolate and marshmallows" I try to wiggle out of his arms but he tightens his grip around me.

"Stay a little longer" I sigh.

"Fine but your gonna make me a hot choc with marshmallows later"

"Don't worry, I will" I make myself comfortable in his arms and close my eyes, inhaling his scent.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SLEEPY HEADS!" Loki and I jump at the loud voice. I turn around in his arms to see Tony in a Christmas jumper and holding a cup of beer.

"What the hell Tony" I groan, covering myself with the blankets. "Why are you drinking beer so early in the morning anyway?"

"It's never too early for alcohol. It's Christmas, presents are downstairs. Pepper is cooking breakfast for everyone. It's going to be great. Come one. Up you get" He walks over to the bad and rips the blankets off us.

"Do you mind!?" Loki snaps, trying to take the blanket back.

"Nope, come on, there are Christmas jumpers for everyone downstairs. Especially made for you" He gestures to his. "See, mine says 'The No. 1 billionaire hero'"

"Of course it does." I roll my eyes. "Fine, we will get up but can you leave us?"

"Sure, but if your both not down in half an hour, I will drag you down myself." He spins around and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"Looks like we have to get up now" I sit up on the bed and stretch, purposely hitting Loki in the face with my tail.

"Hey!" He slaps my tail away and sits up. "I'm up"

"Good, I'll see you downstairs then" I jump off the bed and head to the bathroom to get changed.

Night has fallen over Stark Tower and everyone is having fun. Nat, Pepper, Jane and I all helped to make dinner while all the men were drinking and trying to have a go at Thor's hammer. Loki would help out at times but mostly to steal food.

Once dinner was finally over, everyone was drinking even more than before. Jane wouldn't allow me to drink and so I had to sit and watch everyone get drunk, Tony got even more annoying than before and challenged Thor to an arm wrestle, claiming he was the strongest of the team.

Loki didn't drink as much as the others and stayed by my side most of the time while I talked to Jane. Jane excuses herself to go to Thor and I turn to Loki.

"You've been quiet tonight. You're not normally this quiet" I nudge him with my elbow.

"I have been thinking, that is all" He gives me a smile and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"Are you sure?" I look up at him.

"Yes" He turns away from me.

"Okay then" I remove his arm from my shoulders and walk off.

 **Loki POV**

The idiot that I am. Now she thinks I'm ignoring her. I get up from the couch and follow her.

"Amber" I grab her arm and pull her towards me. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to bed since you wouldn't talk" She turns around but wouldn't allow her to.

"Come with me" I let go of her arm and walk past her. I turn around to see her looking at me with a confused face. "Come on"

I see her sigh and follow me anyway. I lead her away from the party and out onto the balcony that overlooks the city. The cool air hits my face and I instantly feel calmer, now that I'm away from the crowded room. I turn to Amber who walks up next to me and overlooks the city night lights.

"This is nice, refreshing" I watch as she lifts her tail into her hands and hugs it. "Slightly cold too"

"Here" I conjure up a green fluffy blanket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Loki" She smiles and turns back to the view.

We stand in silence. I don't know when the right time is, but I feel like now is the right time. But will she? What if she doesn't like it? What if she runs away from me? What if she, no. I will ask. Yes, I will. I take a deep breath and turn to Amber.

She looks at me with curiosity and I dig through my pocket until I feel the small box in my hand. I slowly lower myself down to one knee and look at the ground for a second. Here goes nothing. I look up at her and she has one hand still cuddling her tail while the other is over her mouth.

"Amber, ever since I met you, you have always intrigued me and you will never fail to show me something new. You have shown my heart how to love, even though at one point you hated me. I have admired you for being strong and persistent. You were able to change from the first time I met you, to a loving person who has changed me. There are things I want to say to tell you why I love you, but the list is so long I won't be able to ask you an important question. So Amber, I have one question for you to answer." I take one big breath. Once I say this, it'll be out and there is no way for me to take it back. "Will you, Amber Jade Foster, be my wife?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 (Amber POV)**

"I don't know what to say" I still gape at the ring inside the box that he holds.

"It's a yes or no answer darling" He chuckles nervously.

"I know it's just that you caught me by surprise" I say truthfully.

"Well? You know I can't stay in this position forever" He raises the ring a little higher to me.

"Yes, I will marry you Loki" I watch as his emerald green eyes light up and he takes the ring out of the box, getting up and slipping it on my finger.

"You are the only person I will ever kneel to" He kisses the back of my hand, the one that holds the ring and he wraps his arms around me, crashing his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer.

I then pull away from him. "I love you Loki"

"I love you too Amber" I rest my head on his shoulder but we both jump away from each other in surprise when we hear a voice.

"And you both love me" We both turn to see Tony grinning at us, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Sure we do" I roll my eyes. Loki leaned close to my ear.

"Why must he always do this to us?" I only shrug.

"Congratulations to you both. Now we have another reason to celebrate more" Tony lifts his beer up, spilling some in the process. He walks over to the both of us and throws his arms over our shoulders. "Come now friends. Let's tell everyone else of this wonderful news"

"Your drunk" Loki says to him.

"What? I never get drunk" He says, swaying side to side as he pulls us off the balcony and into the living room. Everyone turns our way and Tony lifts his arms off us and grabs another bottle of beer. He gestures to the both of us. "These two are engaged!"

The room falls silent. Jane however breaks it first by squealing in excitement. "My little sister is engaged! This is amazing"

She runs over to me and tackles me in a big hug. Thor's laugh is the next and I see Loki being lifted off the floor in a brotherly hug. I feel my shoulder become slightly damp and I lean back to see tears in Jane's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She only smiles at me and hugs me tighter.

"My little sister is all grown up" I chuckle. I look over to Loki and watch amusedly as he tries to get out of Thor's embrace. Jane breaks the hug and pulls me towards the bar. "I will allow you one drink"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously Jane?"

She only grins and Nat comes over to make us all a drink. "Congratulations Amber"

"Thanks Nat" She passes us both a drink and makes one for herself. She then leans over to me. "If he ever hurts you, don't hesitate to tell us so we can teach him a lesson"

"I'm sure Loki would be more scared of Amber when she's mad then the Avengers" Jane laughs.

"Ha ha. Real funny" I take a sip of my drink and we continue to talk.

 **A couple of days later**

Loki and I have been couch potatoes all day. We have literally been doing nothing but watching movies while everyone else is either on a mission or doing whatever. I roll over and fall off the couch and onto the floor. "I'm bored!"

"Well I don't know what to do" Loki lazily moves his feet on top of me. I shove them off and sit up.

"It's so boring" I crawl back onto the couch.

"Stop complaining" Loki moves his feet onto the coffee table.

"Oh! I know what we could do" I smirk evilly at him.

"What are you planning pup?" He pauses the movie.

I stand up and point down at him. "I challenge you Loki to a match"

"Sorry?" He looks at me confused.

"Let's train. I have been itching to do some combat for a while"

"You know you won't win" He smirks suddenly.

"Oh really? I bet I can easily pin you down in less than 5 minutes"

"We shall see about that pup"

"Oh the game is on Loki" We both race towards the training room, trying to push each other away so we can be the first. As Loki goes to push me, I shift and he falls over me. I shift back and laugh as I continue to run towards the room.

I jump through the doorway and do a victory dance. "Sucks for you"

"You cheated" he scowls as he walks through he doorway.

"No your just slow" I grin. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well how about _no_ powers or weapons" he suggests.

"Aww. Your no fun" I pout.

"We'll just have to see how much fun I really am" he smirks, walking to the centre of the room.

"Oh I bet your loads of fun" I say sarcastically as I walk towards him. "Get ready Loki because I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Not before I kick yours first"

We walked in circles, waiting for someone to make the first move. I decide to make the first move by running at him. I throw a punch at his face and he easily dodges it. I throw a couple more and he dodges them too. I flip over him and kick the back of his knees. he falls down and I use that to pin him down.

"Well that was fast" I chuckle, slightly breathless.

"But the match isn't over" He smirks, throwing me off him. This may take longer than expected.

"Alright! I'm don't! You win!" He surrenders as I pin his arms down.

"Told you I never lose" I smirk down at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it" He rolls his eyes. "Can you get off me now?"

"I don't know, should I?" I ask as I lean down so our noses touch.

"On second thought, stay a little longer" He chuckles as he moves his head up so that our lips touch.

I release his arms and move one hand into his hair. He moves both of his hands to my hips and sits up. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on mine. "You know how New Year is coming up, right?"

"Yeah? What about it?" I say, playing with a part of his hair.

"Well we should all go to the beach to celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Really? That sounds fun!" I sit up a bit.

"We can swim, have a barbeque, and play some games." He grins.

"It sounds really fun"

"Good because we all have it all planned out already" He laughs as I frown.

I slap him in the arm. "You all planned this without me?" He gives an ehehe chuckle and nods. "I can just feel the love, I really can"

"Oh I love you too" he kisses my forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

"Balloons? Check. Fireworks? Check. Food? Definitely. Drinks? Of course. Me? Yup! Cool guys, okay we are ready! Let's go to the beach!" Tony grins as he loads the last bags in the car.

"Did you ever consider the others? Ask if we were ready?" Nat frowns as she walks in the garage with Clint and me.

"Ah let me think about that. No" He puts on his sunnies and sits in the driver seat.

"Typical Tony" Clint shakes his head then turns to me. "You can take the car with your sister and the two gods. Nat, Bruce, Steve and I will put up with Tony"

"Thanks, hope you survive the trip" I tease. Clint rolls his eyes and shoos me away. I laugh and head over to my sister's car. "Oh yes! Front seat! Whoo!"

I jump in the front seat next to my sister and turn my head around to Thor and Loki who look squashed. "Why can't you switch with Thor so he can sit with Jane and I get to sit with you?" Loki complains.

"Because I hate the back seats, front seats are the best" Loki pouts.

"So you pick the front seat over me?" I nod. "I feel offended"

"Do not worry brother, we shall suffer together in the confining seats" Thor grins. I snort as Loki mocks Thor and I turn back to the front.

Jane pops her head out the window. "Hey Tony! We ready to go?"

"We have been ready for a while now. Well I have" He answers back. "Let's move!"

"Why did u have to ask Tony?" I ask Jane as she starts the car.

"I don't know, should've asked someone else" She presses down on the pedal and off we drive, following Tony's car towards the beach.

After at least 2 hours of driving, we arrive at an isolated part of the beach where no one would disturb us. Thor and Loki are the first ones out of the car. The both of them have such large bodies, they take up all three seats. Well majority was Thor but still. I laugh as I get out of the car, watching as Loki stretches out.

He turns to me and takes me in his arms. "Never again will I share the backseat with Thor"

"Don't worry, on the ride home, I'll sit with you. Happy?" He nods and rests his chin on my head.

"Alright avengers! Suit up! It's swimming time!" Tony shuts his car door and lifts up his sunnies to admire the ocean.

"I'm going to enjoy the sun for a bit I think" Nat says, taking her bag and finding a spot in he sand.

"I might do the same" Jane says from behind, taking her bag and walking over to Nat. Thor follows Jane and sits with her. Tony throws his shirt somewhere and runs into the ocean with Clint and Steve behind him. Bruce unloads the car, preparing things for the barbeque, leaving Loki and I standing there, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"Do you want to explore the beach?" I turn to him.

"Sure, why not" He grabs hold of my hand and leads me away from the others.

"Don't go too far!" I hear Jane shout to us as we leave.

"Don't worry" I call back.

We walk for a while, talking about random things, making jokes about the team and teasing each other endlessly. By sunset, we start heading back towards the others.

"How would life be if I was still in HYDRA and none of you captured me?" I thought out loud.

"I would not be as happy as I am now with you" He was about to continue when we heard a high pithed scream where the others were. We both look at each other before running towards the others.

By the time we reach them, everyone is laughing except for Tony and I also noticed that Pepper has arrived.

"What happened here?" I walk over to Jane and she has to catch her breath before answering me.

"Nat got mad at Tony because he kept bothering her, asking why she won't go for a swim. She got annoyed so grabbed Tony and dragged him to the Eski that had bags of ice. She opened one of the bags and poured it all down Tony's pants." I laugh and so does Loki.

"Good job Nat" I give her a thumbs up and she grins back. "Well now we know that Tony is secretly a girl"

"Hey! I am not secretly a girl! I just screamed a little higher than normal" He throws an ice cube at me from his pants.

We all sit around the fire, roasting marshmallows and playing truth or dare. Bruce said he was only there to spectate because he didn't want to do anything stupid. Steve, Thor and Loki didn't know how to play so when we taught them, they were slightly cautious but played anyway.

Eventually, the New Year was arriving and Bruce and Tony started getting the fireworks ready. When they finished setting up, they placed it close to the ocean and stood back.

Tony looks down at his watch and starts to countdown. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all cheered. Bruce presses a button and the fireworks light up. They fly up into the sky, exploding into colourful sparks. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I look up to Loki who has a wide smile on his face.

I smile back and we both watch the fireworks shoot into the sky. How did my life ever turn out like this? At one point, I am being experimented on and now? I am getting married to the one I love and I am surrounded with people who I can call family. Well, it's a new year, a new me and a new beginning to something great.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonus Chapter (Ambers POV)**

"On second thought, I don't wanna go" I cross my arms, frowning.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. They won't hurt you or anything" Loki reassures me. "Well maybe Odin would but not mother"

"Loki, don't say that. Amber ignore Loki. _Our_ parents would love you" Thor butts in.

"I'm too scared to go now. I mean you guys are basically princes and I'm just… me"

"What if I were to go too? Would you go?" Jane interrupts.

"Maybe" I say, leaning further into Loki.

"Ok good, pack tonight. We are leaving tomorrow morning" Thor claps happily and walks off.

"THOR! WAIT!" I sigh as he already disappeared. "I said maybe not yes"

Loki chuckles and I slap his arm. "Not funny"

"Don't worry, Jane has been to Asgard once and she's fine. You'll be fine too. I'll protect you"

"Oh sure, you'll protect me. Sure" I roll my eyes.

"Are you doubting me?" He challenges.

"Nah just saying that I'm the stronger one here so…" I smirk.

Loki grumbles and looks down at the ground, defeated.

"Fine let's go pack" Loki drags his feet towards my room and I shake my head.

"Don't be such a child Loki" I walk past him into my room and open the closer, staring at the closet.

"Don't pack everything ok? I know that if I left you to pack on your own you would literally pack everything" Loki jumped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It'll be fine. I promise to pack only a few of my clothes" I grin, starting to take all the clothes I really liked.

"Oh sure, _just a few_ " He rolls his eyes.

Loki and I walk towards the roof of Stark Tower and see Jane and Thor arguing about something. Loki looks at me and shrugs so we go up to them and they stop arguing to look at us. Thor smiles and Jane rolls her eyes and comes over to me, giving me a hug.

"Are we all ready to go?" Thor asks and I nod. "Better hold onto Loki then"

I was about to ask why but I'm suddenly pulled towards Loki. He wraps his arms around me and Thor grabs onto Jane. He shouts up to the sky. "Heimdall!"

I tilt my head in confusion until a huge rainbow looking beam shoots down upon us and we fly up. I shut my eyes and grab onto Loki's arms. The next thing I know, we stop and I jolt forward, almost falling if not for Loki grabbing me and keeping me steady.

I blink a few times before looking around. My jaw drops at what I see. We are in a golden type of dome and a dark skinned man stands before us dressed in gold…. With horns? That are gold? What's with all the gold here?

"Thor, Loki, Jane" He bows his head slightly. "Welcome back"

"Heimdall! I would like you to meet Jane's younger sister, Amber" Thor introduces me.

"Uh hi?" I say, suddenly intimidated by the tall man. His golden eyes stare at me, like he was looking at my soul.

He gives a warm smile. "Hello child, and welcome to Asgard"

"Uh thanks?" I smile, still a little awkward. He chuckles slightly and removes his sword from the… the ground?

"Odin awaits you" Heimdall bows his head and gestures down the massive rainbow bridge?

"Holy shit" I whisper, walking away from Loki to see the massive rainbow bridge. "This is so cool!"

Loki comes up behind me and points out the massive pyramid golden thing. "That's the palace"

"Woah shit. Why is everything so golden and big?" I gaze out at the city of Asgard and take in the view.

"It's Asgard, what do you expect?" Thor comes up to us with Jane.

"Well, uh for one thing. How the heck are we supposed to cross this bridge? It's going to take us forever!" I cry. "I don't wanna walk so far for that long!"

"Don't worry! I can fly there!" Thor swings his hammer and I face palm.

"Thor you idiot. _You_ can fly but what about the rest of us?" Loki crosses his arms.

Thor drops his hammer and looks at us. "Oh yeah that's true"

"Oh! How about I fly Jane over there and Amber can run as a Wolf with you Loki" Thor suggests.

"Didn't u hear me before Thor? I don't wanna run that" I gesture to the massive bridge.

"Oh well Loki can teleport you and I'll fly Jane. How's that? Sound good brother?" Thor looks over to Loki and I look up at him.

"Yeah okay. Better hold on then Amber" Loki grabs me and we teleport to the other side of the bridge.

I stumble slightly once again and Loki helps me balance. "I will never get used to that"

Loki chuckles and kisses my forehead. Thor lands with Jane and fixes his cape that flew over his head from the landing. Four soldiers with spears make their way towards us and bow at Thor. Thor nods his head and they escort us to the palace.

I look around in amazement as we pass the small towns within Asgard. Small children run up to Thor and he laughs. Some even run up to Jane and grab her hand. I feel a tug on my tail and I whip around to see a small boy trying to catch my tail. I chuckle as I move my tail out of his grasp and he tries to jump for it.

I eventually let him grab my tail and he giggles, patting it before running off. I look up at Loki to see him deep in thought. I snap my fingers in his face and he blinks rapidly, staring at me.

"Yeah?" He looks as if he wasn't completely here, still deep in his thoughts.

"You good?" I ask, grabbing his face and staring into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry I was deep in thought" He smiles, finally returning from his thoughts.

We continue our walk to the palace and three men and a woman walks up to Thor.

"My friends!" Thor shouts, smiling with happiness.

"Thor! I see you have company" The blonde haired man says. "Beautiful company, might I add."

Loki becomes defensive and moves in front of me slightly. "Fandral! This is Jane, who you have met. And this is her sister, Amber"

"Ah. Lady Amber. A lovely name for a lovely lady." Fandral moves closer to me but Loki suddenly stands right in front of me, arms crossed. "Oh uh Loki. Hello"

"Fandral" Loki greets, but I can hear the slight growl in his voice. I roll my eyes.

"Hogun! Volstagg! Sif! Good to see you too!" Thor suddenly says, making me sigh in relief. I didn't want Loki to start a fight here.

"Amber, I would like to introduce you to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." Thor pulls me away from behind Loki. "You have already met Fandral. The big guy is Volstagg. He loves his food and is a great fighter. Hogun is a great fighter and quiet, but nice. Then there is the Lady Sif. Quite a skilled warrior. They are very loyal friends"

Hogun nods at me and Volstagg gives a friendly wave. Fandral keeps space between us but smiles, knowing if he came closer, he would have to deal with Loki. Sif however walks my way and looks down at me.

"You look like a fighter" She says, looking me up and down.

"I am a fighter" I smirk, looking straight into her eyes.

"Hmm. After you see the king I would like to have a match. You up for the challenge?" She starts smirking.

"I never back down from a challenge" I take a step closer and cross my arms.

Sif smiles and takes a step back. She looks over to Thor and Loki. "I like her already"

Loki raises his eyebrows and walks up to me. "Sif is quite a skilled fighter as Thor said. So better be careful pup"

"Do you underestimate me again Loki?" I smirk as we make our way inside the palace.

"No I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all" He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"Sure" I chuckle and he glares down at me playfully.

Loki removes his hand from my shoulders and drops it down to his sides. We reach the bottom of the staircase to the throne. Thor gets down on one knee and bows before the old man with a golden eye patch who sits atop the big golden throne. Geez so much golden, oh look he even has a golden staff. Loki however just bows his head. Jane and I awkwardly stand there, not knowing whether to bow or curtsy or whatever.

"My sons" The golden old man greets. Thor stands and Loki looks up. "You have brought guests"

"Father this is Jane and her sister Amber" Odin's gaze first goes to Jane then to me. When he looks at me, he raises an eyebrow.

"So you are the one who has captured the heart of my son" Odin stares at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah? Sure?" I scratch the back of my neck, not really sure what to say.

Odin suddenly laughs which makes me jump. Why does it sound like he hasn't laughed in like 100 years? Or even more? And by the looks Thor and Loki gave each other definitely confirms that this was weird.

"After so long, both my boys have found someone they love and keep them in their places" Odin says after a while. "Especially Loki. You used to be so quiet and hidden away from everyone. I didn't think you could ever find yourself a girl, especially one like Amber"

I laugh at this, except not as loud as Thor as his laugh echoes throughout the halls. Loki glares at Thor and me before rolling his eyes.

"Wait until your mother hears about this" Odin smiles. "Boys I assume you would show them to their rooms. Correct?"

"Yes father" Thor bows, as does Loki before we all leave the throne room.

As we reach another large hallway, Thor stops and turns around to face Loki. "Father was different today"

"Mmhm" Loki agrees. Trying to move past Thor, however Thor stopped him with raised eyebrows.

"Were you somehow controlling him?" Thor asks suspiciously.

Loki scoffs. "Oh yes because I would _totally_ make fun of myself"

"I was just making sure brother" Thor turns around and takes Jane down another hallway, most likely towards his room.

"Isn't your room that way too?" I ask, watching Thor and Jane walk through a door.

"It is but if I remember correctly, you and Sif have a match. So I'm going to take you to the battle grounds" Loki smirks, placing his arm over my shoulders.

"Oh yeah that's right" I suddenly become excited. We continue walking until we are outside. I look around to see soldiers training with weapons and shields, jumping around almost like ninjas.

"Amber!" I turn to whoever called out my name and I see Sif walk towards me.

"Hi Sif" I smile, stepping away from Loki and walk up to her.

"You ready to lose?" She challenges, adjusting her armour.

"Sorry, losing isn't in my vocabulary" I smirk, cracking my knuckles.

I see Loki at the side of my eyes take a seat and make himself comfortable. Sif turns around to the training soldiers. "Everyone take a break, off the training field!"

All the soldiers sparring stop and walk off the field, putting away their weapons and watch as Sif and I walk on the field. She goes through the rules. "Hand to hand combat, no cheating, no weapons, and no special abilities"

"Got it" I smirk, preparing myself.

Sif adjusts her armour once more. "Whenever you're ready"

I observe her movements as I go for the first attack. I do a simple right hook towards her head which she avoids easily. I watch her foot work and her reaction time. I'm pretty impressed at how fast she is able to move.

She drops to the ground, whipping her leg around in an attempt to kick my legs from under me. I quickly flip over her, grabbing her shoulders in the process and throwing her across the field. I land gracefully on my feet while she on the other hand lands on her back. That's gonna hurt later for sure.

She looks surprised for a second as she sits there. She then gets up and runs at me. I do the unexpected and run towards her. She jumps, raising her fist to attack but I quickly slide under her, grabbing her leg in the process and bring her down to the ground.

She rolls over and successfully kicks my feet from under me and I land on my back. I curse under my breath and my eyes widen as I see a fist coming towards my face. I quickly duck and roll away from her. I was about to stand up when a foot swings around and hits me directly in my side.

I growl slightly and quickly get up. I run towards her and throw a punch at her. Like I expected, she moves to the side and grabs my arm. She flips me over her but I turn myself around so I would end up landing on my feet and grab her arms before she can let go. I swing her around and throw her across the field once again.

She manages to land on her feet and immediately runs at me. Instead of jumping and attacking, she aims lower. I quickly do a front flip over her and turn around just in time to avoid a high kick she sent at me. She throws multiple punches and kicks at me which I barely avoid.

She suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and tosses me over her head. I land hard on my back and I clench my jaw. I get up and watch as Sif slowly makes her way over to me. I crack my knuckles and jump up and down a couple of times before making my final run towards Sif.

This time, instead of immediately throwing an attack, I slide under her legs and as she turns around, I flip over her. She turns around once again and I do a round house kick, sending her flying into the ground.

She groans in pain from the unexpected face plant and rolls onto her back. I walk over to her and stand above her. "You good?"

She nods and I offer her a hand which she takes. "You are very fast and you do the unexpected"

I smile. "It's probably all the training I've been put through"

She looks like she is deep in thought before she smirks again. "How good are you with weapons?"

I was about to say something when a voice interrupts us. "I believe that is enough for today. The lady Amber would need time to prepare for tonight's ball"

Sif's eyes widen before she bows and I turn around to see Loki standing next to a woman. "You are very skilled my child"

"Uh thank you… uh?" I look up at the woman questionably.

"Call me Frigga, my child" She smiles warmly. "So you are the girl Loki cannot stop talking about."

My eyes widen. This is Loki's mum?! "Oh uh sorry my queen, uh Frigga I mean… Loki talks about me?"

I internally face palm at my sudden nervousness. I'm such an idiot. "Oh yes he does. I can see why he has fallen in love with you. You are a very beautiful girl that is not only strong but kind and caring"

"Oh uh thank you my queen… I mean Frigga" I awkwardly bow and she laughs lightly.

She lowers her voice slightly. "If Loki ever breaks your heart I will make sure he gets what he deserves"

I laugh, knowing Loki heard it by the look on his face. "Mother"

"Go on now kids. Go prepare for tonight's welcoming ball" Frigga smiles and ushers us all inside the palace.

Loki, Sif and I head through the hallway and Sif stops at her room. "Still up for the challenge later?"

"I'm always up for a challenge" I smirk and she grins. "See you later"

She goes into her room and Loki chuckles. "Always looking for challenges"

"What can I say? I never back down from a challenge" I smile, leaning into his side.

"I just suddenly realised something" I call out to Loki from the bed. His head peeks out from the bathroom and he raises his eyebrows.

"There's a ball happening tonight" He nods his head slowly, not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Which means I have to wear a dress" He looks confused but nods along anyway.

"I-"

"My mother or even Sif would have dresses for you" He cuts me off, thinking he answered my question.

I face palmed and shook my head. "I was going to say that I hate wearing dresses"

His eyes widened and he finally steps out of the bathroom, with a green towel wrapped around his waist. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs.

"But-"

"I don't wanna wear a dress" I glare at him, well tried to anyway. Someone please get this guy some clothes.

"Amber you have to" He crosses his arms. Yeah that's not helping. Anyone? Please give this man clothes.

"Do you want me to list out why?" I roll my eyes, not expecting him to say anything.

"Yes" I face palm. This guy is not only annoying and stubborn but also distracting. PLEASE GIVE HIM CLOTHES! ANYONE!

"One. I hate them. Two. They're annoying. Three. I have a tail. Four. It's ew. Five. Gross" I cross my arms and frown like a child.

"Not good enough" He smirks, walking up to the bed and looking down at me. "Once I get dressed, we are going to visit mother to get some dresses"

My eyes widen. Not only because we are getting dresses but also because Loki is very close to me, _half naked._ I look away and turn my back to him, crossing my arms. He sighs and goes over to the wardrobe. Finally he's putting clothes on.

"Ew. No. Gross. No. Ewww. Please no." I groan for the thousandth time within the hour of being shown multiple dresses that look almost the exact same in different shades of colours.

"Seriously Amber. They all look fine, you look beautiful in all of them" Loki sighs, massaging his temples.

"I'd like to see you trying on all of these dresses that look the same" I glare at him and he rolls his eyes.

"I believe the reason why you don't like these is because they are not what you are used to. Am I right?" Frigga says from her closet.

"Uh I guess. But I never wore any dresses"

"But the dresses you have seen others wear is different compared to ours. Correct?"

"Yeah" I nod, even though she can't see me.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a lady comes in with a measuring tape and pieces of cloth. I look at her in confusion as she takes my measurements. She shows Frigga and Loki the different colours of cloth she had, without showing me. The three of them were talking but I couldn't hear a thing. I growl slightly as I realised Loki put a spell on me so I can't hear anything.

The lady smiles and speed walks out of here. Loki smirks and Frigga smiles. I frown and cross my arms. "What did you do?"

"You will see soon my child" Frigga ushers us out. "I will call you when it's time"

The sun slowly sets in Asgard and I sit on a rock as a wolf, watching. My ears perk up when I hear footsteps coming close and I turn around to see Loki in a causal Asgardian attire. He comes and sits himself down next to me, running his hand through my fur. I transform back and lean into his side.

"Mother told me that your dress is almost ready but you should go take a bath" I look up at Loki and roll my eyes.

"I still don't know why I have to go and wear a dress"

"Come on. It's not every day Asgard has a ball and it would be fun" Loki grins suddenly.

"Wow I never thought you liked parties and whatever" I chuckle at his excitement.

"I never did. But I do now because you're coming" He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"Mmhm. Sure, I still don't wanna go" I cross my arms and stare out at the city.

"Well you're going whether you like it or not" He stands up, pulling me with him and begins dragging me back to our room.

"Loki!" I whine. "I don't wanna goooo!"

He only smirks and continues to pull me towards our room and I give up, rolling my eyes and let him pull me. Reaching our room, he opens the door and shuts it. He stands right in front of it and crosses his arms.

"You're not to leave this room until you take a bath and change into the dress that is in the box on the bed" He smirks, raising his eyebrows.

"What!" I look at the box on the bed and then back to Loki. "Fine!"

I drag my feet towards the box and pick it up. I glare at Loki as I make my way towards the bathroom and he only chuckles. I roll my eyes again and turn around just in time to stop myself before walking into the wall instead of through the door.

Loki laughs as I glare at him once again and shut the door. "I will be waiting here. And I better hear the water running soon"

I sigh and run the water, watching the water fill the bath. I look at the shelf of soaps and I frown. What the heck? Why are there so many and how do I know which is which? Why aren't these labelled or something?

"Hey Loki?" I call.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"Which soap is which?" I pick up a jar and look inside, sniffing it.

"Top shelf is for hair, second shelf is for body and lower shelf is for bath scents and stuff" I thank him and turn off the running water.

I pick the soaps I want and sit in the bath, thinking about my life now. How I was once a weapon for HYDRA and now I'm a part of the Avengers. I'm also sitting in a bath of another planet like where do you hear that every day. On top of that, I actually found a family. People who actually love me and don't use me as a weapon.

A knock on the door makes me jump and I realise I fell asleep in the bath. "Amber? You didn't drown did you?"

"Sorry I fell asleep" I laugh, getting out of the cold water.

"Oh ok hurry up, I need to wash up before getting changed" I grab a towel and dry myself off, staring at the box. I wrap the towel around me and untie the ribbon of the box. I lift the lid off and stare at the dress. Definitely not something I was expecting to see at all for sure. For once I actually liked this dress. But then I roll my eyes at the colour. Of course Loki had it match his clothes.

I take the box out into the bedroom so Loki is able to take a bath. I see him reading on the bed and he looks up at me with raised eyebrows. "Go take a bath and I'll change out here"

He puts his book away and gets up. He walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom. Once I hear the water running, I pull out the dress and stand in front of the mirror with it over me. This actually looks like it could fit me. Then I suddenly think about my tail and check the dress. To my surprise, there is actually a hole in the back just for my tail and I laugh.

This is great. I put on the dress and put my tail through. I check the mirror if it reveals anything else but surprisingly it doesn't, only showing my tail swinging around. I smile, loving this already. I then walk over to the box and remove the paper layer to reveal a pair of high heels and three small boxes.

"Oh heck no!"

"What?" I hear Loki from the bathroom.

"Nothing!"

"Why do I have to wear frikin heels" I grumble, picking them up and staring at them. "I'd rather not wear these killer things"

"I've seen enough of those models fall on runways and look like they're breaking their ankles" I put the shoes back. "Yeah nah, not wearing these"

"Who are you talking to?" I hear Loki again.

"Myself!" I hear him laugh and I roll my eyes.

I take one of the small boxes and open it to see a beaded bracelet that is golden. I wrap it around my wrist and smile at it, liking it a lot already. I hear the bath drain, meaning Loki is coming out soon so I put down the box and pick up the next one. I open it and inside were two necklaces that were wolf heads but together made a heart. There was a small note next to it and I pick it up.

 _For Amber and Loki,_

 _Just a small gift for you both_

 _Thor_

I smile and turn around to knock on the bathroom when I see Loki once again half naked with only a towel around his waist. He looks like he's staring at me as I raise my eyebrows but he doesn't notice.

"Loki" I say, he suddenly blinks and looks at me.

"Yeah?" He asks quite dumbly.

I laugh and walk up to him, handing him the note. "This is from your brother"

He reads it and chuckles, rolling his eyes. He reaches for the box and takes a necklace out of the box. He gestures for me to turn around and he moves my hair out of the way, putting the necklace around my neck.

I turn back around and he smiles as I put his around his neck. However my arms remain around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I break the kiss and smile, looking down and forgetting he only has a towel and I move away.

"You should put some clothes on" I raise an eyebrow. He tilts his head and then suddenly realises that he only has a towel on.

"Oh right yeah. Sure. By the way you should wear dresses more often" He smirks, walking over to find his clothes.

"Yeah sure never happening." I roll my eyes, walking into the bathroom to find a brush. "You know what else is not going to happen?"

He turns around with half of his shirt on. "What?"

"Me wearing heels. I refuse to wear them" I point to the box on the bed and he raises his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be dying in those heels" I argue.

"But it shouldn't be that bad right?" I roll my eyes.

"I'd like to see you wear heels for a night. Then you can tell me if it's bad or not" I smirk, crossing my arms.

"I'm good" He laughs, and I now imagine him walking through the halls in heels. "Just wear them for tonight and then you never have to wear them again. Please?"

"You're going to have to do better than a please" I say, brushing the tangles out of my hair.

"I'll give you a kiss"

"Nope"

"But I thought you liked kissing me" I see him pout in the mirror and I laugh.

"Mmhm. But not what I was thinking" He raises his eyebrows.

"What do you want then" He whines like a child.

"Well, I have always wanted a pet" I smirk and see his eyes light up.

"A cat?" He grins and I face palm.

"Loki I'm a wolf. Cats and dogs don't really go well together" Loki frowns.

"But I've seen videos of cats and dogs living fine with each other"

"Well not me" I then freeze and grin. "You watch cat and dog videos?"

His eyes become big and his mouth opens and closes. "Uh no. I've just seen uh someone watch them."

I laugh. "Sure Loki. Sure."

"So if I get you a pet, will you wear these heels tonight" I see him pick them up and wave them at me.

"Fine I will, but you promise right?"

"Yeah but you also gotta give me a kiss" He smirks. I roll my eyes and walk up to him, giving him a quick kiss before brushing my hair again. "Come on. That's not fair"

"You asked for a kiss, so I gave you one" I laugh as he pouts again like a child.

I go to tie my hair in a ponytail when Loki stops me. "Leave your hair down. It looks better like that"

"But it's going to get in the way" I say, trying to brush my hair out of my face.

"Then I'll get someone to fix it for you" Before I say anything, he disappears and reappears with Sif.

"That was fast" I raise an eyebrow. "Hey Sif"

She was already dressed in a really nice dress that was different since I was used to seeing her in armour and not an actual dress.

"Hi Amber. I've been told that your hair needs some fixing" She smiles and I nod. "Then let me fix it for you"

Around half an hour later, my hair was pulled back away from my face and actually looks really nice. "Thanks Sif, I love it"

"Your welcome. I'll see you later tonight" She pats my shoulder before leaving the room. I get up from the chair and walk over to the box where my heels lay. I sigh before sitting on the bed and put each of them on. I mean, they're really nice but I just can't walk in them.

Once they're on, I slowly stand up. Finding my balance I take a few steps and surprisingly, I am able to walk quite normally in these.

"See, your fine in heels." Loki says, coming up to me. The weirdest thing about wearing heels is that I'm almost as tall as him now, no longer him being a head taller. "I however am not fine with you almost reaching my height"

"Why not?" I smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Because I'd rather have a small and cute pup rather than a tall one" He grins, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I kind of like being tall for once though" I say, our foreheads touching.

"Well I'm glad it's only for tonight, and then you can be my small pup again" As we are about to kiss, the door slams open and both Loki and I jump at the sudden intrusion.

"BROTHER I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU!" Thor walks in, all dressed up nicely and grabs Loki by the arm and drags him out.

I stood there, confused as to what just happened and where Thor was taking Loki. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror one last time before heading out into the halls. I look around for any signs of Thor or Loki but sadly I didn't. I keep walking until I literally bump into my sister.

"Jane!" I say in surprise as I regain my balance.

"Hey Amber. Have you seen Thor?" She asks, fixing up her dress.

"I was just looking for them. He came into our room and took Loki away and disappeared"

"Let's go to the hall then and find Frigga. The boys might be around there" Jane suggests.

We make our way down the hallways and pass many servants who are rushing around. Sif almost bumps into us as she quickly moves out of the way of a servant.

"Sorry!" She apologises. "Have you seen the Warriors Three?"

"Nah, have you seen Thor or Loki?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I think all of the guys are having some sort of meeting" Jane adds. Sif and I agree and we all go find Frigga.

We eventually find Frigga in the throne room with Odin, ordering the servants around who are preparing for the ball. Both were already dressed and doing last minute preparations when we stopped at the foot of the throne. Both turn to us and Frigga looks down at us with warm loving eyes while Odin looks as if he's about to burn us to the ground. However his gaze changes when he sees it's us.

"Do you need anything my children?" Frigga asks, leaving Odin's side and walking down to us.

"Just wondering if you've seen Thor and Loki anywhere? Or the Warriors?" I ask.

"Oh yes. Last I saw them was in the library" Odin answers. "But I suggest you should just go to the ball room and they shall all meet you there"

I shrug and look to Jane and Sif. Sif bows. "Thank you Allfather"

We start walking once again to the ball room where there are a few people sitting at tables, talking and drinking. We all go to the royal table and find our seats. I make sure there is a seat for Loki, Thor and the Warriors Three.

As time passes, we continue to talk about random girl things and more and more people gather at tables. Suddenly the whole room goes silent and the two main large doors open. Through the doors come Odin and Frigga by his side. As they make their way towards our table, I see Thor and Loki close behind with the Warriors Three in tail.

Loki comes up to me and gives me a small kiss before taking a seat next to me. Thor takes a seat on my other side. Odin clears his throat before speaking.

"I would like to welcome back my sons from Midgard and their guests. We shall now celebrate their returns!"

The hall becomes loud once again with music and chatter. I turn to Loki and raise my eyebrows. "So where have you been?"

"I was with Thor in the library with the Warriors" He takes a sip of wine.

"What was so important that Thor had to literally drag you out?" I pick some food and dump it on my plate.

"You'll find out soon" Loki smirks before sipping more wine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whine, crossing my arms.

"It means be patient pup" Loki chuckles at my reaction. I roll my eyes and eat my food.

The night carries on with Jane and I remaining silent most of the time while Thor and Volstag compete on who can eat the most, Fandral trying to find women to talk to, and Hogun quietly talking to Sif. Loki would be observing the other people sitting around, occasionally talking to me or Frigga.

I look next to me to see Thor still stuffing his face with as much food as he could, same as Volstag sitting opposite him.

"Does this always happen?" I ask Loki as I push around the leftover food on my plate.

"Unfortunately this is a regular competition" Loki sighs, leaning back into his chair and looking at Thor. I lean onto Loki's shoulder and watch the competition continue.

After a while, Thor gives up and Volstag happily shouts in victory. Thor takes a big drink of his beer and slams it down on the table. The table shakes, making me jump and pay attention to what's happening.

Thor gets up and leaves suddenly, making not only me but Jane confused too. I look at Jane and she shrugs, before turning to Sif and talking. I look to Loki and he shrugs too so I just sit back and drink.

He then returns and sits down silently. He then goes to stand up but sits down again. I frown in confusion as to why he's acting strangely and I tap him on the shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask as he turns to me with a nervous looking smile.

"Oh yeah, I am quite alright" He tries to make himself comfortable and takes his beer. He finishes it in one go and I raise my eyebrows.

"Sure" I say, staring at the empty beer cup. Thor's grip tightens on the cup before he slams it down on the table. He turns to Loki and nods and I become very confused.

Loki clears his throat before standing up and grabbing his glass. He taps his glass a few times to grab everyone's attention and the whole room goes silent.

"Thank you" Loki says before nodding to Thor. Thor takes a deep breath and stands up. He holds a hand out to Jane and she looks at it questionably before slowly taking his hand, letting him pull her up.

They walk in front of the table, in front of everyone and Thor gets down on one knee. I frown in confusion, wanting to know what's happening until it suddenly hits me. No. Frikin. Way. My jaw suddenly drops as Thor speaks. I don't listen to most of his speech because of my brain trying to absorb this sudden news. I do however hear the last bit.

"Jane Foster, will you marry me?" Thor brings out a small box and opens it to show a ring which I'm unable to see due to Jane being in the way.

The room is silent in anticipation and I lean forward a little more in my chair. I almost fall off but quickly regain my balance. What felt like forever, Jane finally responds after wiping tears from her face. "Yes, yes I will"

The whole room cheers in joy and Thor picks up Jane and spins her around. I smile and look to Loki.

"Why wasn't I told this beforehand?" I slap his arm.

"Because you can't really keep secrets" Loki chuckles.

"WHAT! YEAH I CA-" I frown and suddenly think. "I can most of the time"

He rolls his eyes and sips more of his wine. Music starts playing again and Thor and Jane are the first to dance. Other couples join in and I watch as they all move gracefully around the dancefloor.

Loki stands up and looks down at me, holding out his hand. My eyes widen and I shake my head. "Why not?"

"I can't dance" I shake my head once again.

"Sure you can. It's pretty easy" He holds out his hand once again and looks at me, waiting.

"Fine, but you have been warned" I sigh, taking his hand and letting him pull me towards the dance floor.

He stands in front of me and leads the dance. I awkwardly waddle around, trying to follow his footsteps. "Pup, stop looking down. It doesn't help"

"Well sorry I'm looking out for your feet" I say sarcastically, looking up at him.

"Just relax and just move with me" He pulls me slightly closer.

After a while, I do get the hang of it slightly. However my heels were starting to kill me. I forgot I was wearing heels until now. I was also getting very tired from the travelling and fighting today. I lean into Loki and rest my head on his chest. He looks down at me and kisses the top of my head.

"You okay pup?" He whispers.

"I'm feeling tired" I say sleepily.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He questions, looking at me.

"Mmhm" I hum, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Come on then, let's get you to bed pup" Loki leads me away from the party.

We walk silently through the hallways to our room. My heels taken off long ago and I throw them somewhere in the room and I fall onto the bed.

"You have to get changed you know. You don't want to ruin that dress" I hear Loki say from somewhere in the room.

"I don't wanna" I mumble into the pillows.

I feel myself getting shaken by Loki and I grab the closest pillow and hit him with it. I hear him sigh and move off. A few moments later, I feel something get tossed onto me and I roll over to see a large t-shirt.

I groan and sit up as Loki walks into the bathroom. When he shuts the door, I take off all my jewellery and my dress and put on the large t-shirt. I toss everything onto the ground and get under the blankets.

I make myself comfortable and my eyes begin to close. I feel the bed sink under Loki's weight and I feel him lay next to me, pulling me into his arms. I turn around and face him, attempting to open my eyes just enough to see him.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked in your dress" he whispers. I smile and move closer to him. "How do you feel about Jane being married?"

"I'm happy for them" I mumble into his chest.

"I love you pup. You know that right?" I lift my head up and sleepily nod and smile.

"I love you too Loki" He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

We break the kiss after a while and I snuggle into his chest, falling into a deep sleep.

17


End file.
